Voldemort's Unforgivables
by YaHoOo
Summary: James is possessed by Voldemorts and jumps over to another girls' body. She is lead to the forest and tortured by Unforgivables and remember; Pain is plentiful.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

I, Amanda Rose, own the following characters: Amanda, Laral, Tigress

I, Amanda Rose, do **NOT** own any of the others

      1

Amanda was bored out of her mind. She wondered what interesting things were going to happen. She thought she heard a noise by the forest and she thought she was going crazy so she paid no attention. She continued being bored until she heard the noise again. "This is going to be one interesting night," she said to herself. She walked towards the noise coming from inside the forbidden forest. She walked for a long time in the forest until the noise just stopped right then and there. "Oh it will come back and I then can get out of here," she said softly to herself. She stayed in that spot for a while but she didn't hear the noise again. "Oh man I think I'm lost" she said to herself.

James made his way across the grounds and into the forbidden forest. He gazed around his surrounding and made his way to a clearing. Sitting down in the middle, he set his wand beside him and stared upward. His head was hurting and he wasn't sure what he had done earlier. He heard footsteps near by but didn't bother to get up.

          All of a sudden Tigress ran into the forest, excited for some reason that she couldn't quite figure out. Stopping abruptly, She crouched down, her breathing short and excited. She took a deep breath and quieted it for a moment, looking around happily. "Well," She mumbled quietly to herself, here we go." She jumped up, catching a tree limb and swung up. 

          Then Amanda walked around a little trying to see if she recognized anything around her in which she didn't. She heard something around her but it wasn't the noise from before. It sounded like footsteps. It was about a couple feet away. She followed the footsteps and guess who she found? James Potter, the least person she wanted to find her. She said "So James. What are you doing out here?" she asked smoothly. He didn't answer.

          Next, Tigress tilted her head slightly. "Hmm, voices, well I'd better go further away then," She said quietly, and then she looked down at her school robes and wrinkled her nose. "But never in these." She tapped her robes lightly with her wand, changing them into blue jeans and a tight emerald green t-shirt. "That's better." She said to herself, hopping down from the tree. She stepped lightly onto a clear patch on the floor, then gathered herself and ran soundlessly in the direction opposite the voices.

          Amanda lay down because James left when she turned around and she didn't bother following him. She looked up at the sky, which was a little too sunny and bright. She wondered when she was getting home when she heard the noise again. "What whose there?" she said and shot straight up when she heard it. She got up and started walking towards the sound and got herself even more lost. She felt something squishy at the bottom of her shoe and looked down at the mud she stepped in. She looked farther up and saw something that spelled terror. Someone drew the dark mark in the mud with possibly a stick or something. She gaped at it for a long time. She started shaking her head, "No this can't be," she said. She walked backwards and bumped in to something. She didn't want to turn around because she knew it wasn't a tree.

The new girl Leigh walked slowly into the forest humming. She didn't care if anyone could hear her. She had been here many times before and knew most of the creatures including some you would prefer not to befriend, she smiled and made sure her owls were still there and kept walking when she found an old friend of hers, "Good morning Leigh!" shouted the little goblin as it hugged her leg. "Nice to see you too again Jease. Would you accompany me through the forest for a walk?" she asked crouching down to his height. "Sure!" it happily said and they continued to walk.

          Back in the other part of the forest, Tigress slid to a stop and whipped around. "Is that Amanda?" she asked quietly. "She sounds scared..." She shook her head and jumped into a tree again. "I'll wait for a little while" She said quietly and settled into the tree the wait.

Amanda stood frozen for a very long time hoping it would just walk away, which it didn't. "Who... who are you? What do you want?" she asked very, very scared. The thing didn't say anything and no sound came from it. "I said who are you?" she asked a little more bravely. Still nothing.

          Tigress frowned as she heard Amanda's voice again, slipping off of the tree; she began slinking towards the sound of her terrified voice. She was soon close enough so that she could make out words, but couldn't yet see her.

          Amanda thought that since it didn't make sound that it wasn't who she thought it was. So she walked a little forward and turned around to see who it was. This was the most gruesome thing she has ever seen. She screamed and fainted right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

                       2

Leigh continued to walk around with the little goblin. "So how long has it been since I last saw you Jease?" she asked smiling as the kept walking, "Oh I'd say three years." he said as he hiked along with his staff. "So what have you been up to scaring people again?" she asked looking at him smiling, "O...O'course not! Why would I scare people?" he asked looking at her nervously, "That's how we met remember? First year me and Lucius were here and you scared the crap out of us?" she said smiling down at him. "Yeah I guess your right. Well I want to show you something cool!" he said grabbing my overly large punky pants and dragging me to a little lake in the woods. The water was crystalline and reflected the sunlight in all different colors all around us. We just gaped and sat down.

          "Jease did you hear that?" she asked, "Yeah. Someone screamed." he said standing up as we ran toward the noise, "I hope no one met hansel." she said running and found a fainted Amanda.

           Back in the place Tigress was at she hunkered down into the assorted grasses and weeds around her. Silently, she belly crawled closer until she could see Amanda. Her eyes opened wide, then she shut them tight, turning her head away. Breathing shakily, but still nearly silent, she forced herself to look back at Amanda.

          "A...Amanda? What's wrong? Jease go see please," she said to the goblin as it walked over slowly to her. "She...She's fainted Leigh-Chan." said the goblin as Leigh came closer. "Indeed she has, what shall we do? We're deep in the forest. Should we take her to the hospital wing?" Leigh asked looking at the goblin, "The Lake we found! It has healing waters I'll go get some!" he shouted as he ran back leaving her alone, to see what had made her so shocked to faint.

          Tigress' breathing returned too normal as the horrid creature, that was behind Leigh, moved away to be replaced by Leigh and a goblin. She watched them warily, but refused to move until she was certain it was necessary. If possible, she would go exploring some more, but she didn't want to join them then leave suddenly. They might tell her not to.

          The goblin came back with the water and handed it to Leigh, Leigh forced her to drink some and levitated her off the ground, "Come on. Let's take her to the hospital wing until she gets better. You can come along just turn invisible so no one can see you. Strictly your not supposed to be in the castle," she said as she started to walk back out of the forest Amanda floating behind her and the goblin beside Leigh. "Oh and Jease, no more scaring people." she said smiling as the goblin frowned but kept walking.

          Tigress watched Leigh and the goblin move away, she scowled as she realized that Leigh intended to take the goblin into the castle but knew that when Leigh decided to do something, nothing could persuade her stubborn determination. She slowly stood up, not sure whether to follow Leigh and make sure Amanda would be okay or continue to explore the forest.

          Leigh kept walking and they were just a little out of the middle of the forest when she ran into another friend. "Leigh so nice to see your lovely face again!" said the centaur as it rode up and walked beside them. "Nice to see you to again Manten." she said smiling and continued to walk the centaur staring at her. "You have grown more lovely than the last I saw you." he said smiling, "For the last time Manten no I won't go on a date with you." she said smiling at him and kept walking.

          Tigress decided to compromise her indecision by following Leigh at a distance so that her presence would not be detected. She was surprised that after a few moments, a large roan centaur joined Leigh. She hesitated for a moment, before continuing to follow Leigh. 

          "That's what you said before you left last time too Leigh-Chan." he said still smiling, "Hey Jease want a ride?" he asked as the goblin smiled and got on, "Always the nice one weren't you." she said smiling at him, and looking back to make sure Amanda was ok.   
  
"Well where might you be going on this lovely day in the forest?" he said still smiling as the goblin jumped up and down excitedly, "I am going to the castle to take this girl to the hospital wing for treatment." she said turning back and kept walking, "You can come if you wish though it will be harder to hide a 500 pound centaur than a 30 pound goblin." she said smiling, "I resent that! I only way 352 normal centaur weight." he said sticking his nose in the air and puffing his chest out, "Something's never change." she said.

          Leigh, Jease, and Manten kept walking when they heard the ground rumble and almost fell. "Umm Manten please tell me Hansel didn't see you talking to me you know how he is." she said looking at the centaur with worry as the troll came out and greeted them. "Hehe. Hi Hansel we weren't doing anything honest I was just heading back to the castle with Jease here oh and Manten too." she said from behind the centaur as the troll spoke up, he wasn't very bright to say the least." Manten ok he is no challenge for me I will see you again soon Leigh." he said slowly and stomped off." Whew that was a close one I'm just glad he's stupid," said Manten smiling as we started to walk again.

          Tigress stared, surprised, as the centaur obligingly allowed the goblin, who were known for their rudeness and quick tempers, onto it's back. Centaur were normally regal creatures and /never/ allowed other creatures onto their backs, much less a dirty goblin. She stared, trying to make out what they said, finally jumping into a tree and quickly catching up to them, still out of sight. She mislanded once, making the leaves rustle loudly around her, and quickly held her breath and hid behind a thick patch of the large, round leaves.

          Manten kept staring at Leigh as if willing her to change her mind about him until she spoke up, "No Manten and quit staring it's not nice." she said smiling at him and he smiled back, "I wasn't staring I was just thinking about how much you have changed, the last I saw you were jumping up and down asking for a pony ride." he said smiling as the goblin snickered. "Jease shut up I fried a goblin last week for laughing, I was only 11 years old Manten, I'm 16 now I don't think I'll be asking for a ride anytime soon." she said smiling as the centaur got and idea, "Jease could you sit on the ground for a moment." he asked smirking evilly, the goblin smiled knowing what he was going to do and hopped off beside Leigh as the centaur grabbed Leigh and sat her on his back, "Manteno you dirty no good man put me down." she said almost laughing, "Nope hold onto Jease for me and don't worry about the girl she's still floating behind us." he said as Jease jumped into Leigh's arms.

          Tigress watched surprised, as the centaur lifted Leigh up and set her on his back, she stared, open-mouthed at them until her feet slipped out from under her, crashing though the wall of leaves hiding her, she struggled for a second or two, then pulled her legs back up, hoping they hadn't seen her. She crouched on the limb, hardly breathing

          "Thanks for giving me a ride even if it was against my will Manten." she smiled as he turned his head around and smiled too. "Think nothing of it, also you should prepare your long time old friend is coming in 3...2....1..." just then another centaur came riding up to them, it was silver and she had golden hair. "Kyra! How are you I missed you so much!" shouted Leigh as the centaur gave her a hug, "Oh I missed you too Leigh-Chan, I was also kicked from the heard when Manten was they said we betrayed them for talking to you Leigh." she said stepping back and walking next to Manten. "Manten why didn't you tell me you'd be kicked out of your heard for talking to a human?" asked Leigh as she leaned up to see his face. "Because I knew you would have never talked to me if you knew about it and I wanted to talk to you badly so I broke a few rules to do so." he said smiling as Leigh gave him a hug. "That was very nice of you Manten!" "Manten we need to hurry to the hospital wing so we can put Amanda into a bed she's fainted and she might be sick." said Leigh as she broke the hug, "Alright hold on then." he said as he broke off into a gallop and Kyra close next to them with Jease and Leigh hanging on for dear life, Leigh turned to see Amanda floating behind with more speed than before, yeah they would get there in no time.

          Tigress leaped easily from her perch, glad they hadn't seen her, she ran on her toes behind them, racing so as not to lose them, She was certain they wouldn't notice her running behind them, they were going too fast to care most likely. "When will it end?!" She gasped, wondering if another centaur would pop out of the brush. She was ready to leap into another tree at a moments notice.

  



	3. Chapter 3

                      3

They ran all the way to the castle with Amanda floating closely behind they stopped at the steps.

          Tigress stopped abruptly, then, with a sigh, she continued to follow them towards the castle. "I can always explore the forest later I suppose." She mumbled half-heartedly. Mostly wanting to wander mindlessly, but knowing it would be better to see how Amanda was doing...

          James sat up and gazed around the clearing. He stood up quickly and ran out of the forest suddenly realizing it might not be the smartest idea to be alone in the forest at the moment. Then, just as quickly as he stood up, he ran out of the forest.

          Leigh sat Amanda on a bed and put a bottle of the water from the forest on the bedside table with a note telling her to drink it, it'll make her feel better with that she covered her up and ran out of the castle smiling.

          Amanda woke up the next day and tried to sit up but couldn't. She saw the note on the table and read it. After she finished reading it she did what she was told and drank it. It tasted like fish mixed with some sort of meat. Her back and legs were aching really badly.

          Sirius walked into the Hospital wing "Hey Amanda, feeling alright?"

          Amanda looked at Sirius and smiled lightly. "Alright I guess. I am still a little sore from the forest. What about you?" he asked and sighed.

          Kyra Leigh, Manten, Jease and James' knocked out body came into the wing ignoring everything but putting James on a bed, it must have looked odd two centaurs a goblin a girl and a knocked out boy on a centaurs back, Kyra sat James down and Leigh waved her wand and tied him tight down with ropes, and sat Jease on a chair beside the bed. "Jease you do not let him move or untie him under any circumstances I don't care if he pleads you to do so." said Leigh taking James' wand. The goblin nodded and held his magic staff close watching James' every move.

          "Oh we didn't see you two in here. I remember you we helped you out of the forest yesterday how are you feeling? Did the water help?" asked Kyra concerned, she always had trouble leaving people hurt anywhere and would help anyone who was in danger. Leigh sighed and put some cushions on the ground Manten sat down with Leigh on his back facing James' Kyra sat down also but facing Amanda to be sure she was ok. Jease hopped up and down in his chair excitedly.

          Amanda didn't say anything for a while. She just looked around the room at everyone. "Who... who are all of you?" she asked quietly. She continued to look around at the goblin, centaurs, Leigh, and the body of James that was lying on the bed.

          Leigh made manten shift around so she could see Amanda and she threw James' wand at Sirius, "Amanda this is Manten, Kyra Manten's sister, Jease the sugar high goblin who is stronger than you think and you know me I'm sure." she said pointing to all of them they all nodded and every once and awhile looked at James' for any sign of movement. "Strictly speaking these three aren't supposed to be in the castle but they don't listen." she said smiling pointing to the centaurs and the goblin. 

          "Oh alright then. Now to answer your question. I'm feeling all right. I am still aching though. The water did help a little. It took away the sting in my leg but my back still hurts." she said and sat up some more.

          "Amanda you might want to umm lie down a moment that water is how do you say a little alcoholic with out saying it's like wine? It just makes you dizzy if you drink it to fast." she said smiling messing with Manten's hair again. Kyra turned into a human and lie down on one of the beds she was tired having not slept all night and decided to get some much needed rest while she could. "Well I was about to go to the library and look in the restricted section for something do you guys want to come?" asked Leigh who was still brushing Manten's hair.

  



	4. Chapter 4

                                   4

          James opened his eyes slowly and looked around. "What the..!?" he said realizing he was in the hospital wing. He tried to get up but he was tied to the bed. He sighed slightly thinking that Sirius had probably brought him here not wanting him to kill anything.

          "I think I'm way ahead of you Leigh. It's already going to my head." She leaned back and lay down and held her head tightly.

          "Jease watch him." she said not even bothering to turn around. Jease hopped on James' stomach and stared at him his staff held closely by his side, Manten stood up with Leigh and made his way around to James' bed and looked at him. "Well morning again James' your tied to the bed so don't bother moving my friend Jease here will be watching you for the evening sorry but it is for your own good, just in case it happens again." she said smiling and pointing to the goblin who was smiling too. Kyra was fast asleep and Manten just stood there. "Oh sorry about that Amanda I should have warned you in the note, umm Sirius do you still have that grog of water? James needs to drink some it'll make him feel better it has healing properties in it." said Leigh as she got off Manten and he turned human, they sat on the bed staring at James'.

          "Right" she said still holding her aching head.

          "Oh..." James looked at all everyone in the hospital wing. He felt very awkward realizing his hair is very messy and his clothes rather disgusting. "What are you staring at?" he asked coolly wondering what was causing them to stare, his hair, his clothes, or maybe cause Leigh said to.

          Jease, Manten and Leigh just started to laugh at the way he was so self-conscious. "Were just wondering when your going to try and kill us again that's all" said Leigh sarcastically, Kyra woke up and sat beside Leigh and wondered what was going on. Jease sat down on James' stomach and was staring him down, Manten looked slightly annoyed and the two owls flew off to the owlry. "Amanda I meant it when I forgot to tell you because a certain goblin forgot to tell me what was in it." she said staring at the goblin, which laughed nervously.

          "I know. I just didn't want to say much cause my head is killing the dizziness and me. The dizziness is horrible. It feels like I'm going to fall in to a black hole and be fall forever and ever. It's getting worse." she said quietly while holding her head and now crouched up in a ball.

          James blushed at Leigh's comment and looked away. He could tell they had taken his wand since it wasn't on him. He just hoped this dark lord who possessed him didn't know any magic that you didn't need a wand for. He coughed slightly and blood ran down his cheek but he continued staring off.

          "Jease you know what was in that water better than I do so go put a spell on Amanda that will make her better, and don't say you don't know how because I know you do." she said looking at the goblin how sighed and jumped off the bed and onto Amanda's bed he looked at her for a moment held his staff above his head muttered a few words and tapped the staff on her head lightly, "There it's done she shouldn't be dizzy or hurting any more." he said smiling and resuming his post on the bed to watch James. "Manten I need to go to the library restricted section would you mind giving me a ride?" asked Leigh, Manten only nodded and smiled turning back into a centaur and putting Leigh on. "Kyra could you stay here and watch the little sugar high man and the possessed one to?" she asked smiling, "Yeah ok. I'd be happy to just hurry back this goblin's a little pervert," said Kyra as the goblin made kissing noises at her. Leigh and Manten Laughed and started toward the door. "I'll be right back Amanda, Sirius, kyra, James, Jease see you all in a second." she said as Manten opened the door and took her out into the hallway he closed the door and headed to the library.

          Amanda stopped hurting for a little while. She sat up again and looked at James for a minute. "So James. How did you get possessed?" she said like it's no big deal.

          James shook slightly and looked at the goblin and then at the centaur named Kyra. He looked up at Amanda, "I honestly don't know, I think when I got stabbed with that knife..." he said slowly. James had an itch on his nose and he wiggled I unable to scratch it and hoping he didn't look to stupid. He then stifled another cough and shook again. The high-pitched laughter filling his thoughts. What if they couldn't get rid of him? What if he couldn't stop him next time he tried to kill someone?

          "Oh well then. That's really not the answer I wanted but oh well." she said "I miss Sirius." she whispered and hoped James didn't hear her.

          "You really like Padfoot huh?" James said trying not to chuckle. He had good hearing, and besides it was too quite to have not of heard. He smiled slightly, his friend had someone now to. He had Lily and Sirius had Amanda.

          "What?" she asked kind of surprised that he heard her "Yeah I do." she said and laid down again trying not to miss him too much.

          James smiled again at Amanda. That was funny to him in a weird way. James coughed again and more blood came down his cheek. He looked at the goblin and then up at the ceiling. His head swimming once more and he hoped he wasn't the one laughing that cold laugh.

  



	5. Chapter 5

                    5

          "We've got it we've got it!" Leigh said as she came in with Manten, "Ok I hope this has something that can help. Manten could you help me down." she asked trying to get down. "Sure I don't want you to fall again." he said smiling as he sat her on the bed by James' bed, he turned human and took one of the books and began to look through it. Leigh looked up at James and then to Amanda. "Umm did we interrupt something?" she said sheepishly as the goblin started to flirt with Kyra. "Eww Leigh get it away!" she screamed and ran around the bed trying to get away from the little sugar high man. Leigh just laughed and began to search the book again.

          James shook his head trying to clear it. "Uh oh.." he said softly as the laughter rang in his ears. He struggled against his bindings but to no avail. He stared hopelessly at the ceiling still struggling.

          "No. Nothing at all. Just talking about stuff. That's all." she said and continued doing nothing but thinking.

          Leigh looked at James, "Jease Kyra Amanda you'd better get over here now! He's doing it again! Amanda grab your wand Jease ready your staff, Manten Kyra be ready with your magic spells." Leigh said as she took out her wand and stepped back a little, Kyra and Jease came over to her and did as she said, Kyra's hands were glowing gold and Manten's hands were glowing red and silver. Leigh had her wand ready and Jease had a serious look on his face and his staff ready to do magic. "No one hurt him subduing spells only," said Leigh as they watched James for any signs of the dark lord.

          Amanda grabbed at her wand quickly but couldn't find it. She looked over at the table where it was sitting but it wasn't there. "Guys... guys! My wand isn't here! What do I do?" she asked scared and nervous.

          James pulled extra hard at his bindings and fell back in pain. His face paled and his new high, cold laughter filled the room. He had his cold eyes fixed on Leigh. A small silver-ish color seemed to swirl in his eyes as he stared at Leigh, "Give me the wand.." he hissed slowly.

          Laral tapped her wand on the door as she entered, looking around. Seeing the gathering of people she walked over briskly. Her wand out, she watched as James struggled and sighed, shaking her head. "Still?" She said quietly to no one in particular.

          "You freaking leach of a man I will not give you a wand you pig! Amanda I have your wand I forgot get over here now before he does something!" she shouted, Kyra and Manten's hands glows increased slightly, Jease's staff was glowing white and Leigh was poised to attack if necessary. "If you want this wand so bad take it from me." said Leigh sarcastically while smirking daring him to come closer.

          Laral ahook her head, preparing a light stunning spell on him. "Use a finding spell.. Wait I will." She quickly used a finding spell and a red beam shot from her wand o Amanda's.

          "Thanks." she said and got up very quickly grabbing her wand from Leigh and walked briskly over to the girl and started to prepare a spell.

          James closed his eyes, smirking. He gave one tremendous pull on his bindings and broke his hand free. "I am impressed at this boy's will... I can use this..." He laughed again, "I can feel it! He is weak! He won't be able to stop me..."

          "What to scared to talk now Mr. all high and mighty, if you want the wand so bad from me I dare you to take it from me, Amanda don't do anything yet, I've got an idea, laral stay back there so you wont get hurt. Get up and face me if you can." she said smirking 'Oh I'm going to die I just know it! Holy crap I hate my courage!' Manten stood beside Leigh and transferred some of the magic to her as did Kyra with Amanda, Jease was getting a spell ready just in case and Leigh was staring James' inhabitant down daring him to move.


	6. Chapter 6

                               6

          Sirius walked quickly into the room. The whole time he had James' wand in his pocket. As he looked up at James bed and saw his hand in the air he ran over as quickly as he could" Everyone...Stay back, have your wands ready." he said starting to push people away from James. "You came back..."he said directly at James "Why can't you go posse some other person for once? Well it doesn't matter now, you're not so great without a wand now are you" Sirius said smirking slightly.

           "Oh hi" she said kind of surprised. "Umm where were you the whole time?" she asked

          "Umm preparing for finals when I got sucked into a black hole, died then just minutes ago I was found in the forest by a giant who brought me to life and a unicorn gave me a ride here" Sirius smirked, he was tempted to say 'James, that's how you make up a story about where you've been.'

           "Oh ok. That works also. What are you going to do?" she said and cocked her head to the side a little.

          "I'm going to hurt James until the guy inside him leaves....I think"

          "Oh aright then." she said and stands back to let him try. "So you're going to torture him till he gets out?" she said amused

          "Isn't that about what I just said? Don't anyone comment about it, you'll just make me realize what I'm doing and how stupid this is faster"

          "Yeah I was just rephrasing it. Alright." she said and backed up to let him have his room. She was a little mad at Sirius right then for a reason only known to herself.

          Sirius took a deep breathe and pointed his wand at James, he was going to hate himself for what he's about to do, but going by his theory, he had to do this "Crucio!" He did best not to look away as pain was inflicted on his friend. It was one of the hardest things for him to do.

          Amanda kept her gaze on James to see if anything was happening.

          Laral's hand shot out, gripping Sirius on the shoulder. "Are you sure this is the only way, Sirius?" she said, her unfocused gaze staying on James, not looking at Sirius. "The unforgivable spells are.." She stopped, shutting her eyes firmly before looking Sirius in the eyes with a warning look.

          "You are all pathetic! Vermin conversing with Mudbloods and half-breeds!" James spat at Leigh's feet. He quickly tore off the binding on his other arm and his two legs. He jumped up out of the bed and folded his arms on his chest looking bored. "This has been fun but now, I wasn't listening, which one of you has the wand?" he said in the cold hiss. He rubbed his temple aggravated while he waited.

          Amanda held her wand tight be her side not saying anything.

          Tigress entered the room, panting slightly, her wand raised as she ran spells through her head. She had no idea what was happening, but knew it had to be fairly evil for her to get that odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced at everyone until her eyes landed on James and narrowed dangerously.

          She stood there stiff and holding her wand tightly by her side.

          Tigress glanced once more around the room, soon guessing what James was looking for as everyone was suddenly clutching their wands tightly she straightened and said almost cheerily. "I have it. Would you like it?"

          James watched Amanda closely and looked over at Sirius and closed his eyes. An evil smirk crossed his face, "Miss Rose is it?" he said in the cold voice. He walked closer to Amanda grinning evilly. He was ignoring Tigress.

          "Yes I am," she said in a firm voice.

          "Then I am sure you could help me couldn't you?" James was in front of her and he roughly grabbed her chin. He pulled her face close to his own and stared into her eyes. The silver color now swirling in his eyes, "Could you help?" he said in a slow hypnotic- like hiss.

          She tried to jerk away but he was too strong. "No! Never! Get away!" she yelled at him. Se stared in to his eyes and firmly held her wand by her side.

          "Ah but maybe if I use a truth serum on you... then you will answer me correctly..." he smirked at her. "I could just use crucio if I had my wand..." he gripped Amanda's chin tighter as he turned his head to look around once more. He then gripped her by the neck and lifted her up a bit, "You will help me..."

          She gripped her neck and tried to get his hand off her. She couldn't breath. "NO!!" she tried to say but his grip was to tight she couldn't breath. "I... am no... not going... to help you!!" she managed to spit out.

          Tigress clutched her bag as James mentioned the truth serum. She steadied her breath and moved towards Sirius. She slowly took James' wand out of his pocket and walked back to where she had bee standing.

  



	7. Chapter 7

                     7

          James threw her hard against the wall behind her still smirking. "I do believe I can force you into it!" he hissed in a tone that was so filled with hatred that the hair on the back of his own neck stood on end. He advanced on Amanda once more.

          Amanda groaned loudly. She tried to get up but she was too weak. "I'm not going to help you!!" she said because she couldn't get up. She opened her eyes partly and the shut them again and opened them widely fort he last time.

          Loral's gaze stayed on James. She had to help Amanda. With a mental grin, she flicked her wand, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" she yelled, hoping Amanda would have the sense to get away from him.

          James grabbed Amanda by the neck once more and brought her roughly over to Tigress. "Give me the wand or she will die of suffocation!" He squeezed her neck a little harder as he said that. James' eyes flicked to a look of complete exhaustion for a minute, his hand loosening, but then were cold again and his hand tightened.

          Tigress winced as James' apparently took out his anger on Amanda. She made sure the wand was hidden before Carefully stepping slightly closer. "So what are we all gathered here for anyway?" She started. "As far as I can tell, he's only being arrogant and rude as always. We can see that every day in the halls." She threw a look of apology at Sirius and the others to show that she didn't mean it and she knew it was far more Serious than that.

          Amanda clasped her hands to her neck once again. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't breath or talk or anything.

          Laral sprinted over, behind Tigress, near the other side of the door. "Tigress! Accio bag, Accio wand!" She yelled darting forward at the same time to grab the stuff. She wanted Tigress to then get to the other side of the room so they could keep it from him. 

          Tigress tilted her head at James' threat and took a step backwards, towards the door, ready to dart out if he decided to curse or suffocate her. "Are you really in a position to make threats? I could easily leave, and if you do kill her, you still won't have your little stick." She blinked innocently at him and stepped just out side the door.

          Laral mentally ran over all of the freeing spells she could think of, but was un sure if they would free James's spirit from his own body, or the captor from James's body, and then where would it go? Perhaps if she put a memory charm on herself then looked into his eyes.. what then if the captor transferred to her? It might help James.. She certainly had more energy and resistance at the moment.

          James gripped Amanda's neck harder hearing a small cricking sound and threw her to the ground. He grabbed a vase and broke it over his knee. Bending over to pick up some pieces, he grabbed the largest one there and placed a foot on Amanda's chest to hold her down. "I think bleeding to death will be much more fun to watch, even if I don't get my wand back,"

          Laral sighed, flicking her wand "ACCIO SHARDS!" most of the large pieces came flying to her and she ducked behind a bed as she saw the edges coming to her. Her forearm tore her robe, and she had a few shallow cuts, but she was okay. "TIGRESS. BIND HIM. STUN HIM, GIVE HIM A BODY BING FOR GOODNESS'S SAKE DO SOMETHING"

          Tigress raised an eyebrow and let go easily when Laral summoned her bag and James' wand. "It would, now wouldn't it." She said stepping closer now that she was free from the wand and potion. "I must say that whoever you are, you certainly chose the right body to possess."

  



	8. Chapter 8

                      8

          Amanda groaned even louder this time and took big gasps of air from being suffocated. She tried not to think about bleeding.

          Tigress glanced up when Laral summoned the shards and flicked her wand at James. "Stupefy." She muttered. Doubting that James in this way would be affected by it.

          Laral snatched the stuff and ran to the window, using a blasting charm to open it, as she was seriously worried about Amanda. About to put the bag through the window she remembers she put an unbreakable charm on it when Leigh put her fist through it last and tried to open it, muttering "alohomora" She finally flung it open, holding the things out the window. "Get away from her."

          James smirked at Tigress, "He has fought me off for quite some time, and he is to tired. That stunning was quite weak..." He then twirled the shard that was in his hand one last time and cut a small slash across his own palm and let it drip on Amanda's face, "I don't know, if I kill you, I will have some fun, of course if I kill James at the same time it could be better..." he said thinking only Amanda could hear him.

          Laral watched, her unfocused gaze blazing with inner fire 'come on James, you can do it.. You can do it. It's okay, hang in there man..' She watched, hoping her trick would work. If not, she saw only one option. 'You got to hold on man..' she hoped he had enough strength left...

          "I don't care what you do with me. Don't hurt anyone. Don't kill anyone," she said so only her and James could hear for sure.

          Laral motioned for Tigress to hurry over so she could somehow explain what she thought might work..

          Tigress glanced once more at James before walking past him and over to Laral. "Well he really doesn't seem to care what I do...what is it?" She asked, wondering what the older Ravenclaw had planned.

          "Call me Lord Voldemort...," he said in an even more menacing hiss. "Nothing can save you.. Unless I get my wand, even if they somehow destroy it..," he said motioning over to Laral and Tigress, "I can still kill you, and my loyal followers would be happy to bring me my own wand.."

          "I am never going to call anything other then what you are. A dark evil person. I am never going to give up and I hope you know that," she said again so only he could hear.

          James suddenly stumbled off of Amanda clutching his head and howling in pain. He stumbled backwards onto a bed and his body convulsed. He sat up quickly scanning the room nervously, "Dang it.." he hissed again.

          Laral flicked her wand at the shard, glaring at James. She used a heat charm, just to make it harder for him to hold. She flicked her wand, muttering a very strong silence spell, the same one she had used before, that made a 'bubble of silence' without turning her eyes from them she told Tigress. "If we can get him out of James's body he will undoubtedly try to get back into a body, but what if we can make it someone other than James, that way he can.. Survive. I'll be the 'host' because I am confident in my ability to resist him, but if we do that we've got to put a memory charm on me, take my wand away, bind me, and blind me. Knock me out, okay?? I don't see any other way." Her voice was dark and determined. They had to help James.. Soon he would be out.

  



	9. Chapter 9

                       9

          Amanda got up but accidentally dropped her wand with out knowing she did. She leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath and wiped away his blood that dropped on her face.

          Laral watched and shattered the silence bubble for a moment, trying to do something. "Stupefy! Petrificus totalus!" she yelled, pointing her wand at James. Her eyes saw the wand, but only after a moment or two. Flicking her wand she tried to move it but only got it a few inches away from James.

          Tigress sighed. "So you want me to pretty much takes away any ability you have to protect yourself? You realize that he'd decide you're a shitty host and leave almost immediately, right?" She didn't like Laral's plan at all.

          James steadying himself noticed the wand on the floor. He smirked and dropped the vase shard and quickly snatched up the wand. "Well...this will do.." he flicked his wand and sent Amanda flying, hoping his spell would stick her to the wall. When Laral started shouting spells, he raised the wand up, "PROTEGO!"

          Sirius who fell asleep during the whole ordeal finally woke up "Good morning James, having fun with everyone" He said yawning and standing up "Play with you friends nicely ok?" Sirius was just waking up and is REALLY out of it when he first wakes up.

          Tigress glared at Sirius and dodged around James to Amanda. Kneeling beside her, she tried to help her up so she could get her out of harms way.

          Laral cursed quietly, "bloody bastard," she said, flicking her wand and making James's stuff fling over by the whomping willow. She took a few steps over, looking outraged now. She rarely showed emotion, but now was angry enough to do so. Unable to unstick Amanda at the moment she put padding on the wall with a flick of her wand to make her at least not be in pain. She turned back to James, every inch of her body tense, as if she wanted to punch him instead of making a plan. "Yes Tigress I do! Goodness Tigress, even I can tell his strength is going!!" She flicked her wand at the doors and they crashed shut, locking themselves. Turning back to James, she pointed her wand at him and said in an equally cold and cruel voice, yet with infinite rage and will, "Leave him."

          Amanda got up but accidentally dropped her wand with out knowing she did. She leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath and wiped away his blood that dropped on her face.

          "What makes you think I can leave his body at will hmmm?" James said aiming Amanda's wand at Laral, "This is too much fun. Besides, if I leave him I can just go back to my own body.." he said with a hint of amusement in his cold voice. James eyes haven't changed in a while and his spells weren't changing course. He laughed coldly and aimed his wand at Laral, "Crucio!"

  



	10. Chapter 10

                        10

          Tigress tried fervently to yank Amanda off of the wall, but the spell held her tight. With an agitated sigh, she whipped around and glared at everyone in the room. "Laral it wouldn't work, James, kick that evil basterd out of your body, Sirius, will you focus!!" She glowered at James, breathing heavily. They were all being random to try to save themselves or James. She wanted badly to just storm out of the room and leave them to act of their own accord but knew she had to help somehow... 

          "James! What did you do to my girlfriend?!" Sirius jumped on a bed then onto James' back. He started pounding him on the bed "You freak, what is your problem Voldie? Don't you have friends to posse or something?!"

          Laral looked at him coldly, "Because how would someone like you end up stuck," then she grins, with no happiness in the wicked smile. 'The blade' she thinks to herself, believing that he may be trapped by himself then.. But perhaps he may not help himself or James, but she might help James..

          Amanda groaned loudly and is aching all over and has a lot of cuts all over herself.

          Laral, caught somewhat off guard, dived for the ground, but part of the curse caught her and she nearly screamed, but the wind had been knocked out of her. She fell out of the curse, and quickly flung herself up. She once again yelled at herself that mind over matter, physical pain meant nothing. But she had flicked charms up and was dredging up soul freeing spells in her mind.

          Laral, caught somewhat off guard, dived for the ground, but part of the curse caught her and she nearly screamed, but the wind had been knocked out of her. She fell out of the curse, and quickly flung herself up. She once again yelled at herself that mind over matter, physical pain meant nothing. But she had flicked charms up and was dredging up soul freeing spells in her mind.

          Sirius was still hitting James on the head "Get out of him Voldie! Why James? Why not Tigress, no one cares about her!"

          Tigress closed her eyes for a moment, calming down. When she opened them, she glared at Sirius. No matter how calm she was, that ticked her off. "Excuse me Black?" She said quietly, shaking her head. "I really wouldn't mind the first part, in fact, I'm completely open of evil souls trying to take over the world at the moment, so go at it if you like, but nobody cares? Must you point out the obvious during a time like this?" 

          Laral looked at Sirius, anger seething. "How… do… you… Expect… that… to help??" she asked through clenched teeth, her eyes once more resuming their unfocused gaze.

          "Oh Tigress, SHH! I'm busy at the moment! I think we would all rather have voldie taking over you instead of James! So why don't you shut up for once and think instead of talk! Besides, since no one cares were not going to listen to you anyways!" Sirius said hitting James on the head again.

  



	11. Chapter 11

                        11

          Amanda gained a little more strength and opened her eyes a little more then before. She could breath almost normal again but she was still aching everywhere.

          Tigress stood back watching as it all fell apart. "Now we're all at each others throats. Amusing, yet oddly enough, it doesn't help us at all." She glared once more at Sirius before turning to Laral, wondering if she had anything planned yet.

          "You be quiet too! All Ravenclaws are annoying! Almost as bad at Slytherin! Instead of being VERY stupid they NEVER shut up!"

          Laral closes her eyes tightly for a moment and says simply "I'm sorry Sirius but he's going to hurt you if you continue that." with a flick of her want and a squint at Sirius, she flung him away with Levitation. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She sighed, knowing Sirius would get hurt very badly if James's captor could get a hold of him.

          "Hey let me down Ravenclaw! I know how to walk!" He said throwing his arms and legs around in the air "Just drop me, now!"

          "Will anyone help me down now!?!" she said knowing that they can't.

          Tigress pulled up a chair and sat down, waiting for Sirius to realize what he was saying, until then she would happily comply with his request. She raised an eyebrow at his method of dealing with his friend, stifling laughter and trying to stop from smiling at his bizarre behavior. She leaned back to wait.

          Laral shot a very strong heat spell at Amanda's wand in James's hand, making it spark. Immediately following she put a deafening spell on him, then one to make him hear elephants or other loud noises instead if he regained hearing. "Tigress what about a freeing spell? If we could get someone to take him in instead somehow it would help James." Her eyebrows showed slight concern, but besides that she was completely composed. "Or maybe a soul-swapping charm? I'd do it. If anything happens wrong I'll either be in James's body with James, or James will be in my body with me, or I'll be in James's body with his captor, while James is in my body, or James's captor will be in me. I'm stronger right now, It might work."

          "Look she listens," he said looking over at Tigress, why don't you? "He looked over at Amanda," you'll fall off sooner of later!" He snapped at her

          Amanda was surprised about Sirius and a little mad at him. Not just for snapping at her but also being mean no her friends who SAVED her before.

          Laral let her unfocused and rather eerie gaze fall on him and stay there. "You should learn some manners after this Sirius." With that she made a slash in the air, making him fly to the wall, floating in the air and land on the wall next to Amanda with a thud. She put padding under him to be humane. "Tell us when you fall off, and apologize to Amanda. "That was very rude." She turned her gaze back to James, her eyes unfocused but perceptive.

          "I see no reason why I should? I think everyone got what they should from me, if not less! I think you lot should apologize to me! And let be down from here! And get me away from this hag" he said looking at Amanda.

          "Get me away from him!!!!" she screamed.

          Laral sighs, looking to Amanda. "Do you want me to make him shut up?" 'Bloody hell I'm going to go insane at this rate! Oh goodness.. I hope mum never finds out!' She glanced back to James's body, warily.

          "I want you to more than make him shut up I want him away from me... for good!!!" she said angrily.

          "Do you think I want you by me? I would be more than happy to know you died! I can't stand you! I have a hard time just looking at you! I would like it best if one of us was out of the room!"


	12. Chapter 12

                            12

          "Fine!! Laral kill me! That's right! Kill me!!" she said seriously

          Laral sighed, rubbing her temples, but her unfocused gaze lay on James. "Mutus" she muttered, pointing her wand at Sirius, but kept watching James's body.  
She glanced at Amanda, shaking her head. "You would regret that eventually and he's just rather shocked and more dull witted than usual right now. He'll want to hurt himself for what he's said when he comes around." She sighed, rather irritated that she always had to explain things to people. Younger and older alike, she thought to herself. 'I suppose I'm the only one that tries to think clearly at all times' she sighed again, knowing the real world would hurt a lot of them greatly. 

          "Laral do what I said if it makes him happy!!!" she said sternly

          "Amanda he's mute, don't make me make you mute too." She was beyond being compassionate now. She was never empathetic, and she could not stand the dramatic emotions of teenagers during crises!!!! What did they think life would be like? Chuckling the thought to herself, 'life's like a box of chocolates' and a lot of those chocolates were poisonous right now..

          "Fine I'll get Voldie over here to kill me if you won't!!" she screamed seriously.

          "Yeah do what I want! Let me down then get rid of her for good!" Sirius yelled at Laral but he couldn't cause he was mute.

          Shaking her head she turned to Amanda, shaking her head "Mutus." She turned again to James's body. "Sorry you guys but I can't deal with you now, I can barely hear myself think. You'll come to your senses eventually. It's not like I knocked you out. You're just stuck to the wall, mute." She rolled her shoulder, feeling the tense muscles clench of her own accord.

          Amanda tried to scream at her but all she could do was mouth out the words.

          Laral shook her head and put a bubble of quiet around them, making it so that only they could hear each other if they somehow found a way to break free of her muting charm or it wore off. Finally she could think. She had also put up a shielding charm.. It should work for a while anyways. Not very long, but long enough for her to make a plan.. Hopefully.

          Amanda is thinking of how to kill herself to make Sirius' wish come true.

          Leigh looked around as Manten's aura around her disappeared. "Manten! You did that on purpose! How dare you make me unconscious and put up a shielding charm so I couldn't help them!" she screamed at Manten who just stood there. Kyra's glow also dissipated and Jease lowered his staff and sat on a bed, Leigh stomped off to the other side of the room away from Manten and sat down on a bed then she spotted Sirius and Amanda and just laughed, "What are you two on a honey moon or something?" she said raising an eyebrow at the two stuck to the wall.

          Leigh Smirked and undid the silencing charm and watched to see what would happen "This might just be amusing." she smirked to herself as Manten stared at the floor sadly.

  



	13. Chapter 13

                         13

          "Get me down!!!! I don't want to see his ugly face again!!! He is the most infuriating person I have ever met in my life!!! His wish was for me to die so kill me so he can have his wish and ole' Voldie over there can have his!!! Do this for me Leigh. Please!" she said and then started crying.

          "Let my life be over and when you kill me put my body by Voldie to make it look like he killed Me.," she said

          Leigh just stared in amusement as Amanda pleaded to be kill and then she burst out laughing. "I've only known Sirius for a couple of days but he cares for you a lot Amanda what he is saying now is just out of anger he doesn't mean it no matter how much he denies it." she said smiling 'this is what happened last time at my old school with my best friend she got over it so now I'll help Amanda, well almost like it except for the possessing part' Leigh sighed and walked over to Manten, "Manten I forgive you, you were only trying to protect me but I had wished to help them, if my friends are ever in trouble again let me help I don't care if I die my friends are worth more to me than my own life and if I had died today saving them I would have been glad." she said to Manten who slowly looked up nodded and sat down smiling, "Kyra thank you for protecting Amanda with your aura, and Jease thank you for protecting Laral as well." she told them smiling they smiled back and Leigh walked over to Amanda, "No matter how much you plead I will NOT kill you understood? Sirius is taking his anger out on all of us and we must be understanding, it's not the end of the world we'll get through this all of us will." with that said she smiled up at Amanda and took a seat next to the wall so they could talk.

          She didn't say anything. She continued crying for a while. She didn't know what to do. She was so mad at Sirius she couldn't even explain.

          "Amanda I would let you down but I'm afraid of what you might do to Sirius or yourself." Leigh sighed and weighed the options. "You guys are my friends and even though Sirius said he hated Ravenclaws as much as Slytherin's I paid no heed to it, it's only words they mean nothing." she sighed and lay back in her chair. 

          "I'm not going to kill myself or Sirius." she sighed, "I promise" she said not able to move her arms.

          Leigh raised an eyebrow and looked at Amanda curiously. "No one's anger is forgotten only pushed aside deep down, you will try something when I let you down that I am assured of, but I will do this allowing you some freedom." Leigh made Amanda appear inside a bubble with no way to harm herself or others, the bubble is unbreakable and she cannot grab anything on the outside. Leigh smirked and watched Amanda closely

          Amanda walked around for a little while and then sat down. She was still aching a lot. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and face.

  



	14. Chapter 14

                        14

          Leigh put James' body on a bed and used a rope charm three times but instead of ropes chains bound him to the bed. "There that should hold the git, meaning voldemort not James, well then again he was stupid enough to pick up that knife." she said smirking, "Manten could you go get fryen from the forest I think Amanda needs a friend about now and take Kyra and Jease home their tired." she said smiling as he lead them out of the room and Leigh watched out the window they all went into the forest quietly. "Amanda what will you do now?" she asked the bruised and beaten up Amanda.

          "I don't know. There is really nothing really to do. I'm tired but I don't want to be to bed." she said and shrugged her shoulders. She yawned and lay on her back looking at the ceiling.

          Leigh sighed and Manten entered followed close by the white haired blue roan Fryen he looked at leigh and then to the girl on the bed. "You want me to cheer her up right? Well I hope she's not like Tigress she ignored me at the party the whole time!" he said walking over to Amanda holding out his hand, "The name's Fryen I'm not a people person but I'll help you because Leigh's my friend and I owe her my life." Manten shook his head turned human and sat by Leigh smiling, Leigh smiled back and watched Amanda, "Don't worry Amanda take his hand that is one thing I will allow you to do you can't get out of the bubble and you can't take things in but people/ centaurs and other things can come and go as they please." she said smiling.

          "Alright. I'm Amanda" she said and smiled and shook his hand.

          Fryen for the first time in his life blushed the girl was welcoming and friendly the only other friendly person he knew was Leigh. Fryen felt his face heat up and shook her hand quickly before dropping it outside of the bubble, "So umm you want a ride or something to cheer you up? Or just talk about the things in the forest?" he said nervously and crossing his arms, Leigh and Manten enchanted glances and Manten let Leigh know of his new trick. 'Hey Leigh look what I can do I'm talking with my mind! Can you hear me? The old hag centaur taught this to me before I was kicked out.' he said in his head, 'this is funny! It's actually cool, but if you think one more perverted though I'll hit you with a rock.' she said and smiled knowing he heard her. 

          "I don't care. You can pick what we can do." she said and leaned back in her bubble. She also had a handprint on her neck from where Voldie was gripping her neck. She wiped away the bloody that was dripping down her forehead. She had held in a big sigh and smiled.

  



	15. Chapter 15

                        15

          James lay on the bed rigid and chained. His cold eyes growing less and less cold as Voldemort dissipated, waiting until the body was free again. James closed his eyes and opened them slowly. They were filled with anguish and horror. His eyes looked red now as if holding back tears, like he would let himself cry in front of people?

          "LET ME DOWN!" Sirius yelled now that he could talk again "SOMEONE PLEASE! AMANDA I'm SORRY! THERE NOW CAN I GET DOWN?!" he said out of frustration as he glared at everyone in the room.

          Laral rubbed her temples silently, still watching James as she spoke to Sirius. "Sirius, I swear if you don't stop your yelling and come to your senses, then apologize to Amanda, sincerely, I am going to make you veeerrrrryyyyy regretful." She flicked her wand and a large blue chair was summoned. Sitting in it, she made sure that her wand was out of the way of James. "You okay in there?" She asked, wondering if Sirius had even realized that James was possessed.

          Laral's unfocused gaze did not fall on anywhere else, looking into James's eyes. He was still dangerous, though she saw his captor's cold stare leaving his eyes. Perhaps sleep would be best for him, she wondered, amazed at his ability to get into so much trouble in so little time. 

          Sirius sighed and gave up "Amanda, I'm sorry. And I don't want you dead.... Please let me down! James needs help and how am I going to help if I'm hanging to a wall"

          Amanda sat up still in the bubble. "What ever Sirius. The only reason you are say that is because you want to help James. You don't mean it and I know it." she said and glared daggers at him.

          Sirius closed his eyes "Fine, leave me here...No one trust me, as far as I know the world would be much better without me. I'm truly sorry Amanda, but I can see that's not enough for you now is it. I'm sorry I can't tend to your every need right now or buy you the world cause that's about all you care about" He said starting to get mad again.

          "Do you always think so little of people? Tell me. Tell me one thing that I asked you to buy for me! That's right... nothing. I never asked you to buy a single thing for me. I can take care of myself you know. I never asked for anything from you. I never asked you to help me in any way except for helping me get down because at any moment he could cast Avada Kadavra on me and I wouldn't be able to do anything because I am stuck here!!" she said getting louder as she talked.

          "Well you sure as hell can't trust anyone! You tried to make me take some potion when I was your friggin boyfriend! Didn't you ever believe a word I said?! You git! You sure act like you own the world. You act like a spoiled brat!" Sirius used a little girly voice "Sirius wants me to die! Will you kill me! Oh please kill me you better or I'll have Lord voldemort kill me cause Sirius don't like me" Sirius rolled his eyes "Your so arrogant at time!"

          "Well if you were me now wouldn't you want to die if your boyfriend said that he wanted you dead when you really cared for him?! I still want to know why you said all that stuff. When I gave you those questions out on the grounds I wasn't planning on giving you the potion. But then I thought that I could trust you but I guess not now that you want me dead. If you want me dead so much then you would be able to get off that wall and come over here and kill me if you wanted it that bad. Oh and you're not arrogant!? What about now!? Listen to what you are saying. You sound more arrogant then ever!" she screamed at him.

          "Don't you ever shut your sassy little mouth? See, I don't want you dead, or I would come kill you! I said I was sorry to you! But did you believe me? NO am I going to say it again? HELL NO! You know what? I'm giving up. I can't stand listening to you, so I'm not" He closed his eyes and hummed loudly.

          "FINE I GUESS I'LL JUST COME OUT WITH IT. I FORGIVE YOU AND...I love you. This is my entire fault so I guess it is all over now. I don't know what to do now. I can't believe my ignorance. Listen Sirius I said I'm sorry and it is all my fault so I deserve what I got so don't even try to argue with me. I'm not going to argue with you if you don't care anymore. So I guess I'll see you around the school." she said and turned around to face James.

          Sirius rolled his eyes and mumbled "That's a bunch of bull..." very quietly "Ok, I'm sorry too. I hope we can still be friends"

          "OH AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!? YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! I DON'T KNOW IF WE CAN EVER BE FRIENDS AGAIN! JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT I'M AN IGNORANT LITTLE WITCH DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN'T HEAR. IT IS OVER SO I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN.," she yelled over her back.

          Sirius burst out laughing, "Someone is kind of moody..."Still laughing Sirius watched her "I knew girls get kind of touchy sometimes, but I've never seen one as upset as you" He grins and finds out he can move his hands now. Grinning he barely grabbed him wand out of his pocket and used the counter spell to get unstuck from the wall. "That's much better" He said walking towards James

          "Oh and what is so funny?! I don't think this a laughing matter! You are just...!" she couldn't even finish her sentence because he was so mad at Sirius. One for what he said and one laughing right now.

          "You're so upset at me! Its funny, you wouldn't believe how you should. Yelling at me then trying to give me the cold shoulder. Its all really funny if you could be from my point of view" He said still walking towards James "OK buddy, don't give up James, fight voldie the best you can"

          "Well I am obviously not seeing it from your point if view. I still don't see what is funny." she said quietly and in a confused kind of way.

          "It might take a long time for your brain to process all of this" Sirius said rolling he's eyes and looked back down at James hoping James could here him..."come on, fight him, you can beat him, just try your hardest" 

          Amanda snorted and turned the opposite way then Sirius. She wasn't going to answer him or talk to him again hopefully. She wondered why he was still being ignorant when she apologized. Something has to be wrong with him right now. Something has to be messing with his head. This wasn't the Sirius she knew.

  



	16. Chapter 16

                      16

          Tigress watched quietly from her chair for a while until suddenly, the air around her took on a strange quality, she breathed normally for a while, the subtle changes making her irrational as she breathed. Finally with a sigh, she reached into her book bag and pulled out two small pink vials. Wincing, she stepped up to them and looked at them both in turn. "Alright, I know you're both angry, but will you drink these potions? If you don't I'm going to have to make you 'cause you're really causing more trouble then we need right now." She stared at them, pleading and warning at the same time.

          "What is it!?" she asked curiously.

          Sirius felt something stab into his back "Ouch! Dammit what did you throw at me?!" Sirius turned around, he meant to glare at Amanda but then he saw a little girl, a ghost girl "Shoot!" He quickly pulled a dagger out of his back, at the time it was foggy and ghost like, but it slowly turned into a real dagger with green liquid dripping from it, but his back was cut less, "Tory, what was that for? Remember last time you did that and I didn't get it out on time?" The little girl laughed, no one else could see her, but they could here her "Your mommy told me to do that" she said giggling and threw another one at him Sirius screamed in pain again and pulled it out also "Stop that!" The girl giggled some more "But its so much fun!"

          "Tigress, I would but I'm a little busy at the moment" He said looking at Tory "You throw another one and I'll dig up your body and pull it all apart and feed it to your parents" He warned the ghost no one could see. She stopped giggling "You wouldn't do that Sirius black!" Sirius smirked "And why wouldn't I?"

          Tigress smiled lightly, this was what she was good at, knowing things. Sighing, she looked at Amanda "It's a light memory potion designed specifically for anger, or strong emotions. It will make you forget what you are angry about, and think it's stupid to fight. It will wear off after about an hour, but it'll keep you off each others throats for now." She looked at Sirius, daring him to refuse.

          "Fine" she said and took the vial and drank it. She felt weird inside. She felt a little dizzy. This was a little strange.

          Tigress smiled thankfully at Amanda then continued to glare at Sirius. "Drink it now or I'll force you too. It's quite amusing from this point of view to see potions forced on someone, but not from yours. It usually consists of shoving the whole vial into your mouth..."

          Sirius grabbed a potion and dumped it on the floor "Sorry, I don't just randomly take potions" he smirked. The little girl was now crying and slowly started to show herself to everyone. Sirius sighed, "I'm sorry Tory. I wouldn't do that" Sirius walked up to her and gave her the best hug possible to give to a ghost, the little girls cry softened "So you promise" Sirius smiled "I promise"

          Amanda felt a little weird inside and then fell backwards still inside the bubble. Her eyes closed.

          Tigress grinned at Sirius and pulled another, stronger potion of the same quality out of her bag. "I have a whole stockpile of these and more. Anyway I'll continue." She waved her wand as she spoke, the whole puddle of light pink liquid lifted and was put in an empty vial. "After the vial is shoved into your throat, with a dissipating charm on it of course, can't have you dying, another charm is used to make your muscles relax." She paused a moment before forcing the liquid into Sirius's mouth and hexing him so his mouth could not be opened until he swallowed all of it. "Or that could all be a lie to distract you..."

          Sirius refused to swallow it. Instead he grabbed one of the ghost dagger things, cut himself open and let blood drip on it so it would start to become normal then dug it into Tigress arm then swallowed the stuff and became real dizzy. Tory who was now visible to everyone started to giggle again "Your really going to hurting now" she said to Tigress

          Tigress yanked the dagger out of her arm, glowering at Sirius. Her arm was aching horribly already, but she didn't really care, as long as Sirius and Amanda would shut-up.

          The girl laughed as Tigress' arm started to swell real big and get a bunch of little green dots "I can't wait till the part when it blows up! Then you can see the bone and everything!" she said excitedly. Sirius fell over laughing madly "look at all the pretty colors and the little butterflys"he said pointing at a table

  



	17. Chapter 17

                          17                                                                                                                                                

          Amanda was still knocked out inside the bubble thingy. Her eyes flickered every once in a while.

          Tigress watched her arm curiously. "Really the bone and everything? I've never seen an arm blow up before..." She smiled at the annoying little ghost.

          "Yup! You should have seen the time I did to Sirius! I got him right in the back! Its kind of gross but he was in the hospital wing for a week before I decided to give him the antidote!"

          Tigress tilted her head slightly, "ohhh, the back, that must have hurt alot. Could you see his organs and such?"

          "If you got right next to him you could see everything inside him, not to worry, nothing could get inside him, you see threes a thing that stops everything from entering your body where the spell took place, its better then skin, but Sirius said he really would rather have skin...and that is hurt a lot"

          Amanda woke up and held her head. It was pounding really hard. She sat up and looked around the room. "What's going on?" she asked herself.

          Laral was grinding her teeth and rubbing her temples, then finally stood up, flinging her arms wide in an extremely rare show of emotion and expression for her. "ENOUGH! You will all stop fighting willingly or not, Sirius if you know of an antidote you will give it to Tigress." She flashed her unfocused gaze over to the ghost. "I don't think I can order you around, Torey." She flicked her gaze to Tigress then, "Try not to put them on potions you never know how they'll react, and besides, they need to figure it out, not bury it." Sitting back down and rubbing her temples she said quietly, "The next person to do something irrational will either be me or be flung out the window to the whooping willow. And that's not an empty threat." She turned her eyes back to James, her unfocused gaze not leaving his eyes. She mentally blocked out everything for a minute, and then got up, turning to the door. "Contain him, help him, be careful, I'm going for a walk to get away from you all so that I can figure out how to help him, and you," she said to them, very quietly, keeping a close lid on her anger, her face nearly as blank as normal. 

          "No Laral don't leave!! I can't stay here with him. He's crazy!" she said pleading.

          Tigress sighed, watching Laral leave the room and trying hard to block out Amanda, She turned to Tory and Sirius. "I really would appreciate an antidote, if it pleases you, I could give you an antidote for the potion I gave Sirius so he could be angry again."


	18. Chapter 18

                                        18

          James' eyes rolled into the back of his head. The body bind still working on him. A small gagging noise escaped his throat. Now his body was slowly working out of the body bind and you could see a sign of his body convulsing.

          Amanda was a little creeped out by this and got up and backed up a little.

          James stopped. He opened his eyes, which were once again cold. He easily slipped his hands out of the chains, which seemed to have become fluid. He looked at Amanda and smirked, "You haven't died yet? Well I will have to change that..." 

          Amanda stopped right in her tracks and looking him dead in the eyes and said. "Well see about that now won't we?" 

          "Oh it shouldn't take long..." the cold voice said as James pulled the chains of his legs. He stood up and approached Amanda smirking. He held out his hand, "Just grab my hand... nothing more..." his eyes looked trustworthy but they flashed with a look of urgency from James.

          "No! Why would I do that!?" she asked like he was a stupid git in which he was. Why did he want her to take his hand, she wondered. Her feet stood firm on the ground and didn't move a muscle. She stared in his cold swirling eyes forever.

          "Fine then.." James stepped directly in front of her and pulled her arm roughly, "I will just make you.." he snatched something sharp out of his pocket and held it to her arm. He slowly sliced down her palm and his own. "If this works... you should have part of me in you also. I would have preferred Miss. Clome, but you will do.." he grasped the two bleeding palms together and began muttering something in Latin.

          Amanda winced in pain and tried pull away but his grasp was too strong. "I would prefer you take me anyway. Don't hurt my friends. I don't care about me.," she said and she winced in pain again.

          "Well in a couple of minutes," he said looking up from his spell, "You can hurt your friends yourself." He continued muttering in Latin as the blood mixed together.

          Amanda stared him down but didn't say anything for a while. She tried not to show the pain that was taking over her. She stood there and thought of something to do but she didn't have her wand.

          Tigress suddenly shook her head. She brought her hand to her forehead with a gasp, surprised by the sudden, pounding headache, and even more surprised when it suddenly went away. She gasped again when she realized the agony in her arm. "She glanced around the room, a look of worry and confusion in her eyes. "Ummm, why do I feel like I just did something really stupid?" She said shakily, still trying to figure out why everything seemed suddenly different, no one was in the same place they had been just a moment before, at least not from what she remembered.


	19. Chapter 19

                   19

          Amanda was wondering what was going to happen to her when he finished with her. Was she going to die? Was she going to join Voldemort? She didn't know. All she could do was wonder and think. James was possessed by Voldemort so maybe if I became part of him Voldemort could take over James and I would stay partly him. She really hoped that didn't happen. She waited for Voldie to finish muttering something in Latin. 

          Tigress was nearly in shock by the pain shooting through her arm, her breathing was shallow and pained and she soon collapsed onto the floor, still unsure of what was wrong with it. She watched Amanda, unable to do much more than breath and keep her eyes open, wondering vaguely what was going on in front of her as her mind shut down so as to make the pain less noticeable

          A mink like creature with velvety white wings flew in, darting to Amanda. It had bright and eerily light blue eyes. Landing on Amanda's, shoulder it scampered down her arm and squarely bit James in the forearm to distract him, before leaping off him and flying onto tigress's shoulder, making a noise close to purring but sharper, almost like a croon. It was the size of a seagull but completely white.

          With that, the mink like creature leapt off Tigress, flying out the door and down the hallway.

          Tigress blinked a few times, shuddering slightly as the flying mink flew out of the room, wincing, she sat up slightly. The pain in her arm was diminished, but not completely gone. She realized by then that it was a poison of some strange sort that was affecting only her arm, and as her head cleared, she began running through her head what it could be. Closing her eyes in frustration, she sighed as her arm twinged again.

          James didn't notice the bird had bit him and then began to speak in a low whisper, "I transfer some of me to you, and now do what I tell you to..." He let go of Amanda's hand and smirked at her. "All done, now what shall we do first.." he said walking around her in a circle. He looked her up and down and pulled the object he had used to cut Amanda and himself before and twirled it in his finger. He then snatched his arm and cut a large slash across Amanda's back laughing in his evil laugh.

          Tigress' eyes snapped open when she heard James laugh coldly. She glared at him and pulled herself behind a bed slightly. She was in no mood or condition to duel with both Amanda and James She thought angrily of the horrible coincidence that it was her wand arm that had been poisoned.

          Amanda screamed in pain and reached her hands around to her back and grabbed at it but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. She leaned her head back and then up and her eyes were silver and swirling just like James' were. She then laughed a cold laugh as James' was.

          James smirked at Amanda, "Crucio sounds good now doesn't it.." James said in the low cold hiss and turning too Tigress, "Then we can end her pain..." he added. He cut a large slash on his left arm. He flexed his arm to let it bleed a little and used his right arm to cover his right hand in it. As he did this he walked closer to Tigress.

          "Yes I does." she said in a low hiss. "It really does." she started to follow Voldemort over to Tigress.

          Tigress glowered at the approaching Voldemorts She knew she couldn't do anything to stop them and refused to back away.

          "What shall we do?" she asked her brotherine. "Shall we kill her first?" she asked in a hiss like way.

          James grabbed Tigress by the neck and began to strangle her just like he had Amanda. James then let go of her, leaving a red handprint on her neck. He backed away holding his head. A strangle cry came from his throat but he shook his head and looked back up at Tigress. His eyes were even colder then ever before and the hatred could pierce the soul of any man. He motioned for Amanda to come stand next to him.

          Amanda walked over and stood by Lord Voldemort without saying anything.

          Tigress refused to back down and continued to glare at James as he grabbed her throat. She didn't give him the pleasure of struggling and took the pain. She glowered hatefully at him as he stared at her and shifted her stare to Amanda when he motioned for her.

          James grabbed Amanda's left arm and slashed it just like his. He took her right arm and covered it with her blood. "She won't be able to handle both of our bloods on her skin," he told her in a whisper. "Place your hand on the print on Miss Truit's neck..."

          She didn't wince at the cut on her arm. She did as she was told and put her arm around Tigress' neck and squeezed a little. "What am I supposed to do next?" she asked quietly.

          Tigress gasped at the immediate agony when Amanda's blood touched the print on her neck. She held her breath, trying not to cry out and shaking violently with the effort.

          "Watch her agony.." James told Amanda. He knew that the two bloods mixed were going to cause her throat to constrict and Tigress would have hard time breathing. TI would also feel like the skin on her neck was being ripped off. He laughed the high-pitched cold laughter at the thought.

          "Good. She was a menace to me anyway." she said and laughed a little at the thought of her not being able to breath and her squealing at the pain and suffering. 

          Tigress took a struggled breath and scowled at James. "T...Tigress." She managed to gasp, "Don't call me Miss Truit." She continued to shudder and her eyes were slightly widened at the immense pain but she didn't want to let James/ Voldemort see how she truly felt, knowing it would only please him to see the effect his torture was having.

          "I can feel it, your pain, it gives me strength...," he said slowly in a low hiss. He turned to Amanda, "Get me her wand..."        

          Tigress instinctively pulled her wand closer, knowing it wouldn't help at all, she got slight satisfaction with the thought of the spell she had placed on it and the effects it would have.

          "Yes master" she said in a zombie sort of hiss way. She searched Tigress and found her wand in her pocket. She took it out and handed it to James/ Voldemort. "Here you go," she said.

  



	20. Chapter 20

                                         20

          James looked at the wand and then at Tigress. He smirked, "You use crucio on her... I want to watch, she isn't important enough for me to kill her..." he said in another, colder, hiss. His cold eyes locked onto Tigress, her pain filling him with glee..

          Amanda smiled an evil smile. "It would be my pleasure" she said and laughed a cold laugh. She grabbed the wand and stood back and pointed the wand at Tigress, "Crucio!" she said.

          Tigress watched them both hatefully. Wondering how much more pain they could possibly inflict on her. Her body was again shutting down her relief and the agony was diminishing as she slowly began to lose consciousness. Her eyes were locked onto James'/Voldemorts as she sank to the floor.

          As Tigress sank to the floor James' eyes flashed back to normal, and then cold again. He let out a terrible yell and clutched his head in agony. He staggered around until he fell on a bed, breathing heavily. Suddenly James sat up and looked around. His face was pale and his eyes worried, "AMANDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP IT!!!!" he said noticing Tigress.

          Amanda laughed that cold laugh as Tigress fell to the floor.

          Amanda stared him down and was wondering what was happening to James/Voldemort.

          James lunged at Amanda and knocked her to the floor as gently as he could. "STOP IT HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!!!" he shouted at her. He noticed her eyes and backed off of her. They had been so cold, he gasped at the revelation that hit him.

          Tigress stayed just barely awake to her dismay, and she just barely caught the far-away sounding shout from James, she relaxed slightly but knew that someone was still torturing her, though her eyes were rolled back and she couldn't see who...

          "What has happened to you Voldemort?" she said and thought for a minute. "No! This can't be! You have changed back." she said and the anger built back up in her.

          "Amanda!? What happened!" he then got up and ran over to Tigress, "Tigress!" he said gently shaking her.

          Tigress relaxed, lapsing in and out of consciousness, wondering vaguely what were happening but not especially caring. She sighed as her body relaxed, glad that the slight uncomfortable feeling from far-off was gone.

          "Oh I'm not Amanda anymore." she said and advanced on James and tigress smiling evilly.

          Tigress groaned slightly and her eyes fluttered open. Seeing James, she shouted slightly and backed quickly away, collapsing again as the pain hit her suddenly; she stared at him fearfully seeing Amanda out of the corner of her eye.

          James turned around and blocked Tigress from Amanda, "Well you might not be, but if I can fight back I know she can... come on..." he had a hint of urgency in his voice and he could feel the dark lord trying to take over again.

          "Oh really? That weak little morsel? She couldn't fight me back even if she wanted to." she said still walking forward.

          Tigress stared at them both, wide-eyed, not sure who was going to torture her next or why James was blocking her from Amanda. She gasped as her wand suddenly shot a red light out of the end facing Amanda and flew onto her lap.

          James stared at Amanda and took a step backwards. He then ran quickly to the other side of the room, having an idea. If he the dark lord was going to take over him again, he could stop it in one definite way. He punched his fist trough the window and broke a shard off. He held it ready.

          Reaching shakily down, Tigress grabbed her wand and seeing Amanda as the most immediate threat, shot a few more stunning spells at her before mumbling almost incoherently. "I'm sorry James, if that's who you still are..." and shooting a single stunning spell at James. She wasn't sure if it'd work or not.

          Amanda/ Voldemort laughed that high-pitched cold laugh and stood still. "You think that is supposed to stop the dark lord? Think again!?" she said and advanced some more.

          James had falling to the ground before the stunning spell got him. The spell shot straight out the window. He closed his eyes trying to clear his mind. Maybe he could rid himself of this possession. He held the glass shard to his side where the knife had first entered and took a deep breath.

          Tigress shivered involuntarily for a few moments, fighting off sleep as best she could. Pain still racked her body and she glared at Amanda, she didn't look at James, and wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but hoped he wouldn't be able to be possessed if he was stunned.

          Amanda reached Tigress and grabbed her by the neck just as he had done with the real Amanda. She picked her up high in the air.

          James opened his eyes in time to see Amanda holding up Tigress. He put the glass in his pocket and ran to Amanda. He pried her hand off of Tigresses neck and pushed Amanda to the floor. He stood protectively in front of Tigress and pulled out the shard again, "NO!!!! NO MORE!!!!'

          Tigress watched Amanda, shuddering slightly. She stared at her eyes, mildly surprised by the silver swirling in them, but beginning to not care about what happened to her. As far as she was concerned, she was as good as dead, and with the agony she was living through, the sooner the better. Her eyes flickered as she mercifully began to pass out.

          Amanda was a little surprised by this. She started gasping for air and then fell backwards on the floor.

          "LEAVE MY HEAD ALONE!!!" James shouted as he felt the Dark Lord trying to take over. He picked up Tigress carefully and carried her into Pomphrey's office. He shut the door and placed a chair at the doorknob, hoping it would give her some time to relax. He then turned back to Amanda, "I KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT IT!!! I AM AND I AM EXHAUSTED!!!" he shouted at her.

          Tigress shook her head slightly as she heard a door shut and glanced around her, the hazy fog that had begun to cover her eyes dissipated ad she looked wearily around, she heard a voice shouting somewhere outside the small room she was in, thinking it was James, but not sure why he sounded so not-evil.

          Amanda continued to lie on the ground not moving a muscle. So many things swam through her head right now. All the things she said and did. It was very confusing if you saw it from her point of view.

          "I AM...NO...I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN ANYMORE!!!!" James shouted collapsing in front of the door. He turned his head to the door and prayed Tigress would be able to hear, "Please..Tigress... use the full body bind on me, chain me to a bed, tie me down too, stun me as many times as you can without killing me...just do it.." he shook violently as he heard the laughter rising in his ears.

  



	21. Chapter 21

                    21

          Tigress frowned and, half delirious, stood and took a shaky step towards the door. Her arm had healed when the pain from the torture had made it obsolete. She collapsed after another step and lay there sleepily, until she passed out, oblivious to the shouting outside. Soon her cat hopped in through an open window and curled up next to her, purring and beginning to glow a soft yellowish orange color, comforting and healing her to the best of its abilities.

          Amanda eyes opened wide but they were still swirling silver. She sat up and looked around then stood up. She walked around the room and then advanced on James. "Fight!! Fight it Amanda!!" she was saying to herself. She screamed and then backed off and gripped her head tightly.

          James was rigid, flat on the floor now. He had his eyes shut and was stunned. There was nothing more he could do except hope it didn't wear off soon. 

          Leigh had fallen asleep on one of the beds oblivious to what had happened, Manten slept beside her bed on the floor, He helped her on his back and they started toward the door. "Hey Manten guess what today's my birthday!" she squealed excitedly, Manten laughed and stopped by Amanda, "Would you like to go to the great hall with us Amanda?" Leigh asked still excited.

          Amanda looked up at Leigh, "Do you really think I want to go?" she said her eyes still silvery and swirling and her voice kind of like a cold hiss. Amanda was still on her knees trying to fight it but she thought it was no use.

          Tigress finally woke up. She ached everywhere, but it was just a shadow from the crutacious curse. She looked down and smiled at the little cat next to her. "Good girl Chaos." She mumbled before stretching and standing carefully. Wondering what was happening in the other part of the wing, she pushed at the door. Irritated, she finally stopped when she realized that James had probably blocked it. Not wanting to give up, she settled for watching through the keyhole, worried about what would happen to Leigh.

          Amanda screamed, "Stop!! Stop it please!! Fight Amanda! Fight him off!!" she said still on the floor clutching her head and now crying.

          Sirius sat on the floor having a tea party with Tory the whole time. The potion Tigress gave him really messed him up in the head. They randomly talked about the weather when Tory jumped up "She fell asleep! Now we only have seconds to wait" Sirius now also jumped up and started clapping Tory looked down at a little watch"3...2...1...!"At that moment there was a huge explosion, pieces of Tigress' arm went everywhere and disappeared before they touched anything Sirius ran up to her "Tory, come look at the bone!" The ghost followed right behind Sirius "Yuck!"

          Amanda couldn't try to resist anymore. Voldemort was too strong. Instead she got this weird feeling in her and she started hearing voices. They sounded like Lucius Malfoy. She stood up and just walked out of the room towards the Forbidden Forest. She walked down the corridors and out the front doors and across the grounds to the forest.

  



	22. Chapter 22

                     22

          Amanda/ Voldemort walked straight in to the forest and followed the voices of Lucius Malfoy. Her eyes were still swirling silver and she had her head hanging low. Amanda continued walking for a while until she found Lucius and stood by him not saying anything, just looking. She looked around a little and walked around some. She didn't know what to do at the present moment.

          Lucius looked at her and reached for his wand, but there was something odd, very odd. Many of the death eaters murmured but didn't move. Lucius didn't understand what was going on, why didn't they capture or kill her?

          Amanda turned to look at Lucius, "Don't even think about it Lucius. This isn't Amanda." she said and motioned for him to put his wand down so he didn't do anything drastic.

          Lucius slowly put his wand back into his robes. He knew Amanda wouldn't call him lucius, more like malfoy, or...Lucy. His gray eyes searched her "Then who are you..."there were some more murmurs from the death eaters. Lucius could feel his stomach getting tight.

          "Guess you dim-wit. It's Lord Voldemort. I am possessing her! First it was James but I mixed our bloods and I am a part of her now." he said and laughed that same cold bone-chilling laugh. 

          Lucius was shocked. He bowed low "I am sorry my lord, I did not recognize you..."he slowly came up but did not make eyes contact.

          Voldemort looked at him and said, "Stand up Lucius." he said and walked off. She/he walked around a little and looked at all his death eaters in the eyes to see if they were loyal enough.

          Narcissa was staring at Amanda with the same shocked expression Lucius was wearing. What a strange body for him to possess. She was unsure of what to do and was about to bow as well, but hesitated, seeing that Lucius was told to stand up. Her breathing quickened nervously as her eyes darted from one death eater to another.

          Lucius had stood. He gulped slightly but something brightened his spirits, hopefully he had put potter through much pain, as well as his friends, and Amanda. He smirked slightly to himself.         

          Amanda/Voldie walked over to Lucius again and spoke, "No need to be worried. I put her in plenty of pain just as I did James." she said and snickered like he could read minds. He walked over to Narcissa and said, "Your name is Miss?" he asked looking at her.

          She raised her gaze to Voldemort, trying to hide her fear. It wasn't too hard, since Voldemort had chosen to take over a fifth year girl's body.  
"Narcissa Black," she answered clearly, feeling rather odd to be talking to Amanda's body.

          "Ahhh. I have heard a lot about you. Nothing bad though." he said looking at Lucius like he was guilty. "I see you and Lucius have proved yourselves worthy to join as a death eater. Do you still wish to be?" he asked her.

          "Good. Try to hold you excitement in Narcissa." he said and laughed that cold high-pitched laugh.

  



	23. Chapter 23

                     23

          Back at the Hospital Wing Tigress jumped slightly when the door flew open, but quickly recovered. Seeing Sirius looking exceptionally happy, she glanced down at her arm, but was happily surprised to see it perfectly normal. Looking at Sirius, confused, she saw a tinge of pink around his temple and smiled slightly, "You're under a potion then? Here, I have an antidote for that." She handed him the bottle then realized that with the door open, she could get out. Shoving past Sirius, she looked around the room and was relieved to see only a knocked out bound James lying on the floor. She watched him for a moment then walked briskly out of the room, hoping Amanda didn't come back anytime soon. 

          Lucius stood still when Voldemort gave him the guilty look. He had been standing silently while he had been addressing Narcissa. He smirked slightly when she had said she still wished to be a death eater, he was quite sure she would say yes. She was nothing like that cousin of hers.

          Amanda/Voldemort walked around a little and then settled himself down on a stone chair and waited for a little while to make sure everyone was here.

  



	24. Chapter 24

                     24

          Back at the Hospital Wing Sirius laughed and looked at the antidote "You can't make ME take anything! "He said setting it down "Tory look! It's a flying race car being driven by a hippogryff" Sirius and Tory both ran to the window. The little girl giggled, "Sirius, that stuff you had in your pocket was the best tea ever! It gives me a dizzy fuzzy feeling like when granny gave me her wine!"


	25. Chapter 25

                      25

          "Yes, Lord."   
Her gaze followed Voldemort then darted towards Lucius. What were they going to do now? A sort of pride floated through her. She was now a death eater. It was something that she'd like getting used to thinking.

          All of a sudden Amanda fell backwards of the stone chair and on to the ground. She didn't know what happened. She lay there motionless. Not saying or doing anything. She was breathing slightly and very lightly. 

          Narcissa started in surprise. "My lord?" she questioned. Had he left her body? She didn't dare approach. Instead, she glanced at Lucius again in question.

          Lucius watched Amanda fall wondering what was going on. Had Voldemort quit possessing her? He stood still and watched the other death eater's moves.

          Amanda still lay there not moving a muscle for a little. After a while of silence she woke up and her eyes were back to brown. She sat up in a way and looked around. Once she realized what was happening she started backing away still on the ground. She was breathing heavily now and looked very frightened. She was hurting everywhere especially from where he cut her on the arm and hand. 

          Amanda tried to struggle but couldn't get out of his grasp. She started panicking and got really scared.

          Amanda's eyes seemed different, Narcissa realized. Perhaps Voldemort _did_ leave her body. Her own eyes hardened. Amanda could not leave after what she had seen. Either her memory had to be erased or her life would have to be taken. It wasn't up to her, of course. She'd have to see what the Dark Lord thought.

          Lucius held her arms behind her back firmly smirking slightly "Struggling will only make things worse..."he hissed "so struggle all you want" he chuckled coldly

          She didn't say anything just continued to follow Lucy and stared evilly at him even though she wasn't evil or possessed anymore.

          Voldemort gave an evil laughing and looked at Amanda struggling. He lifted her chin with his hand and looked her into the eyes. "It's really a pity we're going to kill you by the end of this meeting" Lord Voldie turned and looked at all of his loyal death eater "I bet your wondering, why I would possess this little girl to come out here? Well, I've seen a few of you practice your unforgivable curses, and most of you need a lot of work. And so I brought a target. Lucius, bind her to the tree so she can't run"

          A spark of excitement entered her eyes as she heard Voldemort's words. Unforgettable Curses? Was she going to be able to use them? It always bothered her that students weren't allowed to use the curses at school.

          Lucius grinned and brought her over to a tree, he pushed her against it roughly and removed his wand. Cords flew from the tip and rapped around her and the tree tightly. He bowed to Voldemort and walked back over beside Narcissa.

          She still didn't say anything. Amanda stared deep in to his eyes but showed no fear. She still struggled a little but nothing happened.

          Voldemort grinned. He looked at everyone. 'Who to go first' he asked himself then he stopped at Narcissa "Miss. Black, come over here, now" He smirked He started to walk around everyone "What were going to do is when I tell Lucius to, he is going to let the binding drop, Miss. Black will then try the Imperius Curse on Ms. Rose. At that point, Ms. Rose, if you try to fight back or run Lucius, who I know can easily kill you, will use Avada Kedavra" He grinned

          Lucius smirked at Amanda and waited for Voldemorts signal to drop the binding. A great feeling was spreading through him, a feeling of power.

          Whatever anxiety Narcissa had for going first disappeared quickly as she took several steps to reach Voldemort and Amanda. She was going to control Amanda... The thought made her smile, although she was slightly worried that she would not get the spell right. She held her wand up slightly in a ready position, eyeing Amanda maliciously.

          Amanda then got pretty scared about what was going to happen, but then she remembered what she learned in the Defense Against the Dark Arts and to try and resist the spell.   

          Voldemort grinned "Remember, you have to want to hurt her and enjoy it for the spell to work" Lord Voldie took a few step away from her "Lucius, drop the bindings"

          Lucius nodded and raised his wand pointed at Amanda and the cords dropped. He smirked maliciously and looked from Amanda to Narcissa.

          Just as the cords dropped, Narcissa pointed her wand towards Amanda with a cruel smirk. "Imperio," she said calmly, concentrating her thoughts and energy on controlling Amanda. _Walk over to the Dark Lord and kneel before him. Walk over to the Dark Lord and kneel before him._ She repeated in her mind.

          Amanda did her best to resist. She closed her eyes and groaned a little. "Come on Amanda you can do it. You can resist," she repeated inside her mind.

          Seeing that Amanda was trying to resist, Narcissa increased her will, her brows wrinkling in concentration. _Walk over to him and kneel!_ She stepped closer to Amanda, glaring at the girl.

          "No! I won't!" she actually screamed out loud. She leaned back against the tree harder and harder to try and resist more.

          Narcissa walked closer to her, the wand nearing Amanda. She wanted so bad to use the Cruciatus Curse instead, but the Dark Lord had ordered her to use the Imperius Curse. At least she was fortunate enough to use an Unforgivable Curse.  
_Walk over to the Dark Lord and kneel_ she repeated for the umpteenth time, scowling at Amanda. 

"No I will not kneel before him! I will never! I will not kneel before the dark lord! Never! I will not serve him or kneel!" she screamed at Narcissa and the rest of the death eaters that were around. She backed up a little more until she hit the tree and stayed there repeating those words in her head.

          Narcissa finally reached Amanda, touching the wand's tip to Amanda's forehead as she thought harder. _Walk over to Lord Voldemort and kneel before him_

She resisted the urge to strangle the girl or to change her curse into the Cruciatus Curse.

          'No I won't kneel and I will never kneel before.' she thought hoping Narcissa could hear what she was saying inside her head. 'You can't make me.' she thought again.

          Lucius grinned finding the whole thing rather amusing.

          The wand dug into Amanda's skin as Narcissa glowered at the resisting girl. 

Kneel! _He is all-powerful and sooner or later, everyone will be kneeling before him. Even those marauders will._

'You're lying you evil witch! I don't believe you! I will never kneel before him no matter what you say or do! He will never be all-powerful! I will NOT kneel!' she thought to Narcissa. She was really angry now!


	26. Chapter 26

                                            26

          "Enough" Voldemort said walking forward "Lucius, put back up the ropes. Ms. Black, go back to your spot."

          Her hand dropped to her side immediately upon hearing Voldemort's order. Disappointment clouded her eyes as she retreated back to her earlier spot, glaring at Amanda with malice. If only she was allowed to use the Cruciatus Curse... if only...

          Lucius nodded and raised his wand; the cords shot out the tip again and bound Amanda to the tree. His jaw was still clenched and he was glaring at Amanda coldly. His gray eyes didn't leave her form.

          Amanda stared right back at her watching her go back to her place. She wondered what was going to happen to her next. She could only wonder and hope that it wasn't the cruciatus curse.

          "You did nicely for your first time" Voldemort said looking at Narcissa but walking towards Amanda. His cold eyes now looked into Amanda's "You have a strong will...no matter, we can easily weaken it." Voldemort smirked then turned around "Who wants to try it next?" He said looking around at everyone.

          Lucius stepped forward "with your permission my lord..."his eyes flashed with malice. He would like nothing more then to put the girl into some kind of pain.

          She was relieved that the Dark Lord did not seem too displeased about her failure to control the Hufflepuff. Her gaze followed Lucius. He could probably do a better job. Hopefully he used the Cruciatus. She wanted to see Amanda in pain.

          "Come over here quickly Lucius" Voldemort had a smirk on his face "Mcnair, you take down the cords when I tell you to" Voldemort looked at Lucius "Ready?"

          Lucius raised his wand and stared at Amanda grinning sadistically. This was going to be quite enjoyable.

          Voldemort grins "Mcnair, drop the cords" The cord were dropped, Voldemort step back and smirked.

          Amanda stood there wondering what spell he was going to use on her. She was almost sure he was either going to do Cruciatus Curse or Avada Kedavra. She knew that he was going to cause her a lot of pain and he was going to enjoy it as well as Narcissa and Lord Voldemort and the rest of the death eaters. She stood hard against the tree even though she wasn't tied against the tree. She closed her eyes for a minute and then opened them again only to see Lucius pointing his wand at her.

          Running back in, a piece of parchment under her nose and her wand in her hand, Laral scanned the scene in front of her, raising one eyebrow slightly. Looking around, she saw neither Amanda nor Tigress and fleetingly wondered where they were. The White mink like creature flew in, circling her head then landing on her shoulder. It's piercingly bright blue eyes lay fixed on James. Stopping, Laral stood, somewhat transfixed by what happened. 'I suppose this is what I get for leaving to help them,' she thought to her self with some irritation.

          Lucius smirked at her "Just think of this as payback for the slug inncedent..." Crucio!!" he bellowed his wand pointed at her chest. His gray eyes flashed dangerously, an expression on his face that had never been there before, one of pure malice and pleasure.

          Amanda's eyes widened at what happened. As the spell hit her she collapsed on to the floor. She didn't move after she hit the ground hard.

          Lucius walked over to her and looked down at her body his wand still pointed at her. He enjoyed ever minute of her pain. He began to laugh looking down at her. His gray eyes narrowed, his blond hair falling into his face.

          Amanda rolled over on her back and her eyes slowly opened and looked up at Lucius. Her eyes opened even more once she realized who that was. She tried to sit up but she hurt way too much so she scooted over to the tree and leaned against it still looking at Lucy.

          Lucius kept his wand raised, waiting for Voldemort's instructions. He starred down at her smirking at her.

          Back at the Hospital Wing Leigh looked around and shrugged when Manten tore off out to the grounds with her on his back, Leigh almost fell from shock. "Manten where are you going!" shouted Leigh as they ran, "Something's going on in the forest and were going to find out what."

  



	27. Chapter 27

                                    27

          Manten and Leigh walked through the forest slowly and met up with Kyra who told them the whole story about what happened, Leigh nodded and dismounted Manten, "Manten you understand I have to go right?" Manten nodded and gave her his powers along with Kyra, Leigh smiled and gave Manten her bag to hold and she pulled out her wand and followed the voices through the forest.

          Leigh snuck up behind a tree and saw Amanda with Lucius pointing his wand at her smirking, she ran over to help Amanda not caring what happened to her. "Lucius stop it!" she shouted and helped Amanda up.

          Amanda got up and looked at who it was, "Leigh? What are you doing here?" she asked looking at Leigh-Chan. "You're going to get hurt. Get out if here!" she said and made a movement that showed that she wanted Leigh to leave but she knew they wouldn't let her.

          "You fool!" he shouted at her shocked to see her in the forest. "Leave..."he hissed under his breath "This does not concern you...."He looked back at the Death Eaters, they seemed to be making a tight circle around him, Leigh and Amanda. He looked back at Leigh and shook his head "Silly...silly girl..."he murmured. 'She could never understand' he thought, and now it might be her undoing.

          "God Damn it! I won't leave! I'm not a baby! Don't treat me like one! I'm going to help you Amanda and that's it! If I die it was my fault and stupidity ok! I would rather die than to see one of my friends die before me." She said looking Lucius strait in the eyes, "If you want to kill me do it now." she said in a calm voice still looking at Lucius holding Amanda up with both her free hand and her wand hand.

          "Leigh! No don't!! If Lucius were going to kill you he wouldn't have told you to leave! Even if he did I would step in front of you first. It would cause me much less pain than it would you. I am already in a lot of pain from the torture I have been through." she said staring her straight in the eyes. "I am serious Leigh. Don't tempt him," she said.

          "I don't want to do this but I have to." she said muttering a spell under her breath, "My grandmother taught me how to do miko or priestess stuff to use before I left I've been a priestess for 2 years and I know every spell and can use them, the thing is don't tempt me Lucius." she said smirking as pink and silver covered her hands and flew toward Amanda encasing her into a huge pink bubble, "Sorry Amanda I can't have you getting hurt." she smiled and turned to the death eaters, anyone want to die tonight?" she asked raising an eyebrow, before turning to Lucius, "Lucius I don't want to but if I have to kill you I will." she said calmly as her hands had a faint glow of red.

          Voldemort stepped through them all "Well well well who is this interupting us?" He said his cold eyes looking into Leigh's "I suggest you leave and quickly, and leave Miss Rose, unless you also plan on being a target." Voldie said, a smirk on his face.

          "Leigh! Get me out of here!! I have been in a bubble already and I hate it!" she said pounding on the inside of the bubble.

          Leigh flashed her a smile and turned to Voldemort. "You have something against me interrupting your little gathering?" she asked raising an eyebrow still muttering a spell. "So you are Lord Voldemort? Possessing more people now are we? What do you have to possess others because your bodies so ugly your embarrassed or something?" said Leigh smirking the spell had two more words to go and it would be complete but she would wait until the last possible minute.

          "Leigh!? Will you please get me out of here!? You are really tempting him you know." she said still banging on the inside of the bubble. "Get me out of here. I have been in a bubble before and it is very annoying." she said irritated.

          "Your little insults don't bother me..."his cold eyes where fixed on Leigh "I've possessed others because...well just look at Ms. Rose and Mr. Potter. They're both very weak now. Sometimes its best to start out slow, take over things one person at a time..."A smirk was on his face.

          "Well I just think it's because your too ugly to show your face." she said shrugging, "Well whatever the reason it's lowly... possessing others like a parasite, I would have thought you were of higher standing than that." she said with a smirk still on her face, "Sorry Amanda I can't let you out you might get hurt!" she shouted over to Amanda without turning, "Something perplexes me though would you mind answering?" she asked Voldemort smiling.

          "Oh and what about you!? Do you think that you won't get hurt?! Get me out right now Leigh!!" she said and then started using things to try and get open that stupid bubble Leigh put her in.

          "If I let you out you'll try and stop me that I cannot allow." she said still fixed on voldemort, "I would rather you stay there." she said flashing her another smile and turning back, "What speechless now? Are you going to let me ask you something or not?" she said raising an eyebrow, watching Voldemort and spying on Lucius from time to time.

          "I would be, but I must teach these dimwits first, what is the point of fight if you have no one to back you up if I need it?" he looked at her, his face emotionless "ask what you want"

          "Stop you!? STOP YOU!? Why on Earth would I stop you Leigh!? It's not like I'm a death eater or anything. I am back to normal. See? Now if you will just let me out we can leave here without anyone dying or anything drastic like that. All right? Leigh?" she said, well practically screamed. She was panting now from all that screaming and yelling.

          "Amanda don't you think I know that! I just don't want you hurt better me than you." she said smiling and turned around to face Voldemort. "As I was saying the question is only one word...Why?" she asked still staring at him.

          "Why? That's not much of a question, for all I know you could be asking my why the sky is blue, or why the wind blows. Or why you're a ugly git"

          "I don't care what you say. If he gets the rest of his death eaters then it would be you against all of them. Get me out and I can help in some way Leigh," she said more calmly then before.

  



	28. Chapter 28

                                              28

          Back at the Hospital Wing Sirius swaggers over to Laral "Do you want some Tea?" He hiccupped right after he said tea "This is magical tea! It makes you see two and makes you feel dizzy and happy inside!"

          Laral raised her eyebrow slightly and Eirlmenn seemed to share her feelings and thoughts about Sirius's current state of mind. "No thank you and I dare say Sirius you shouldn't either." She frowned slightly, flicking her wand in its direction, making it disappear with a slight 'clink'. The rest of the tea also disappeared. She had best do something about his state of mind. Though it was rather convenient. No, she scolded herself silently, she would help Sirius.. So long as he didn't make noise.

          "I bet that magic tea can make me fly! Look Tory is flying!" He said pointing at the ghost Sirius jumped off a bed and crashed to the floor "I need more room that's it!" He said running onto a window side and stood up.

          Laral shut her eyes tightly in annoyance. Quietly, she mumbles, "Alohomora, Wingardium Leviosa." With that the window shut and locked, then Sirius began to float over to a bed. He was not going to fly out the window, she told herself. If he must fly let him believe he is flying over to a bed. He slowly lowered and fell to the bed. Shaking her head Laral closed her eyes with annoyance once more. With that Eirlmenn swiftly jumped up and flew out the door, returning a moment later with a bottle of fizzing light yellow potion in a bottle. With a flick of her wand the potion poured its self into a summoned teacup. Going over to Sirius she tapped the edge with an unbreakable charm. "Here, drink this Sirius, you'll love it. Magical tea." Eirlmenn landed on her shoulder once more, fixing her bright blue eyes on Sirius, who was lying on the bed.

          Getting sick of waiting for Sirius to drink the potion she puts it on the table next to him and asks him to please drink it. With that she turned and left, Eirlmenn flying next to her. She had to find something else out.

          Sirius looked at it"Hmm...Tory, come taste this" He handed it to the ghost who happily drank it all.

          Tory looked at Laral "Are you kidding? It took away my good feeling! Sirius. Don't drink it whatever you do!"

          Laral entered once more, Eirlmenn flying to her shoulder once more. Seeing the empty cup by the ghost she shut her eyes tightly, suppressing her rising anger. Taking a deep breath she let her unfocused gaze fall on Sirius, flicking her wand to summon a chair to sit next to him. She kept her wand out as she sat, summoning another cup of the potion. "Here Sirius, Tory liked the tea, why don't you try it." For goodness's sake if she had to force it down his throat she would!!

          Laral looked blankly at Torey in a rather chilling gaze. Turning her unfocused gaze back to Sirius she looked at him and shook her head. "Sirius I'm sorry but it's time for a reality check" With that she mumbled something and flicked her wand repeatedly. A moment later Sirius's jaw was open and the liquid flew into his mouth. With that his jaw snapped shut, refusing to open until the liquid was swallowed. Laral sat there calmly, her wand poised above his head, her eyes steady and unfocused. "Swallow before I have to make you."

          Sirius shook his head. Tory started giggling "Don't drink it Sirius, don't do it"

          Shutting her eyes tightly, Laral flicked her wand at Sirius, forcing him to swallow. As she did this Eirlmenn leapt from her shoulder and flew out the broken window to the woods, with surprising speed and agility. Laral looked down at Sirius, waiting for her antidote to restore him to his usual mischief making self.

          "Yuck! Why is it I'm the one who hates taking potions from everyone but I get forced to drink them...."he said shaking his head. Tory just frowned "Now I have to put up with normal Sirius, thanks a lot" She said pouting.

          Laral turned an even stare upon Torey. "Yes now you do." She looked pack to Sirius then, her hauntingly piercing unfocused gaze hovering over his eyes. "There's a rather large problem in the forest right now, so Eirlmenn seems to be telling me." A small look of slight amusement and confusion passed fleetingly over her face, fast enough to be imagined. "I suggest that we go if you're feeling better.. It might be best that Snuffles goes." Her unfocused gaze did not waver as she delivered the information and suggestions.

          "Right, I'll go get snuffles" He looked around the room "Or I'll stay here" he said seeing only her and James were in the room he turned into a big black dog and started barking.

          Laral smiled faintly and put her hand on his head, getting up and turning to the door. "Now snuffles, we have to be very quiet and discreet, do you understand?" She silently prayed that he would not go chasing off after something or start barking. "What we see will not be pretty, but you cannot get out of control." With that, she led the great dog out of the hospital wing, holding the doors open for him. Fleetingly, she thought that the ghost might have been a small aid, but then again would most likely be rather horrible in accompanying them and led him to the woods.

  



	29. Chapter 29

                       29

          Back at the forest Leigh said, "You...You how dare you call me an ugly git! Amanda I think I'll let you out now but promise me something, stay behind me and shield yourself, if I get hurt don't I repeat don't help me defend yourself or run away, got it?" she said raising a hand as the bubble burst and let Amanda out, "As for you..." she said turning to Voldemort, "If anyone's an ugly git it is you. And the question was why possess people if you have your own body, if you ask me your the git." she said still smirking.

          "Ahh yes, there is a little git in there to go with the face" He said smiling knowing he was now annoying her "I possess people, because I can then use them to kill others then themselves, thus, no one can know it was me unless I tell them"

          "Thank you so much!" she said and leaned against a tree in the tree. She rolled her eyes as Leigh said that.

          "Amanda I have an idea would you like to hear it? Oh would you mind a second this is really good," she said smiling at Voldemort with no fear what so ever if anything she smiled out of happiness she was having fun!

          "Yeah I guess." she said and walked forward some to hear it.

          Leigh smiled and walked over to Amanda her hands still glowing red and silver just in case Voldemort tried something, She started to whisper to Amanda, "Ok this might sound stupid or crazy you still want to hear it?" she whispered to Amanda, still keeping an eye on Voldemort.

          "What do you think Leigh? Of course I do!" she said and rolled her eyes at Leigh.

          Leigh just laughed a little and began, "You'll probably say no so be ready for this... ok here it is you and I could join them..." she said pointing over her shoulder whispering quietly, "And we wouldn't be killed right now... but we might never be able to escape... so that's one flaw on the other hand we could try to run and hide, or we could stand here and die... I personally am in favor of joining them and then trying to figure out something from there, because in case you didn't know I don't feel like dying right now." she said leaning against another tree and looking at Amanda, her hands still glowing, "So what'll it be? I could try to protect us but it might not last long."

          "Well I don't know but I really don't feel like dying either." she said and snickered, "I guess I am up for the job." she said and looked at Leigh for a little while.

          A large rock dropped from a branch as something moved in the tree, making chittering noises. The rock was large and flat and fell squarely on Leigh's toe.

          Leigh smiled "Well lets do it then here just in case I'll cast an invisible protecting shield around each of us ok?" she waved her hands and walked over to voldemort. "We have an alternative for you instead of killing us, we might be of some use if we joined you, I'm an excellent spell caster and Amanda's one of the best witch's I know so will you consider it?" she asked and raised an eyebrow before winking at Lucius and smiling.

          Leigh sat down still smiling and pulled out her light and dark blue book, "Well we'll just have to change this won't we?" she said taking out her wand and making the book green and silver again but this time with a big snake on the front. "That's better." she said and began to write in it ignoring all of the people around.

          Leigh sighed and put away her book, Leigh decided to practice some of the spells her grandmother had taught her before she passed away so she picked a tree to mess with, She sat down in front of it and began chanting silently and the tree started to glow red and silver before all of the blossoms on it bloomed into flowers, Leigh stood up and admired her work, she smiled and sat down by Amanda, "Well we should probably sleep but how can we when were in a forest with the most dangerous people on earth?" she asked smiling, "This'll work." she put a green and yellow shield around them that is really hard to break. "Now we can go to sleep." she conjured some pillows and blanket and leaned against a tree, "G'night see you in the morning." she said as she curled up and wrapped the blanket around her, and fell asleep. 

          Lucius sneered at Leigh's proposal. "Once a traitor always a traitor...we can't trust you.."He hissed "Your weak, pathetic...a patron of mudbloods...'help anyone who is in need' ..."his eyes narrowed on her. 'Why couldn't she just leave...'he thought to himself, his stomach going cold.

          Voldemort looked at them inside the bubble and summoned his huge snake "Watch them, and when they take off the shield, attack them so they can't move then find me." He sneered then turned back to the death eaters "Now we'll just have to practice on each other"

  



	30. Chapter 30

                                    30

          Amanda woke up the next day and woke up Leigh just like she said, "Leigh? Wake up. It's morning. You can break the shield now. I'm awake." she said and shook her hard to wake her up fast and maybe even startle her.

          The snake slowly put his head up and hissed at them.

          Amanda turned around to look to see where the hissing was coming from and to her horror it was just as she though it was, a giant snake. She gasped at it and then started backing away, "Leigh? Ummm... Leigh? Look behind you." she said not taking her gaze of the snake.

  



	31. Chapter 31

                                                31

          Back at the Hospital Wing James opened his eyes slowly and scanned the room. The spells had worn off and his once again, getting a cold glare. He quietly stood up and snuck out of the hospital heading down to the forest.

          James made his way slowly to the forest. When he got there, he could here voices and did his best to quietly sneak up. Even though his eyes were growing cold he was holding him back, he must have been preoccupied. James carefully peeked from behind a tree and looked into the clearing.


	32. Chapter 32

                  32 

          Amanda was still trying to back away from the snake and trying to tell Leigh to also, "Leigh!? Get up! I hope you know there is a deadly snake right in front of your face and looks like it is fixing to strike," she said now standing up and trying to pull Leigh with her, "Stand up!"

          James let out a sort of squeak sound when he saw what was happening in the clearing. He clamped his hand on his mouth and dashed up the tree he was hiding behind and peered through a dense covering of leaves.

          Amanda started gasping as the snake came closer and closer to her and Leigh.

          James finally clearing his head enough to register that a snake was attacking some of his friends, got his wand and aimed it at the snake. He sent a few stunners at it and then climbed higher up into the tree.

          Amanda was wondering where the stunning spells came from and looked around to see if she saw anyone. She looked all around the trees and saw nothing but trees and birds. She was a little confused but at least the snake wasn't coming anymore.

          James climbed higher into the tree and went to grab a branch to steady himself. The limb broke and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Ah bloody hell.." he said after he hit the ground. He sighed, 'I guess there is no reason to hide anymore..." he thought.

          Amanda stood up and looked down at James, "James? Uh, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Are you the one that cast a stunning spell on the snake?"

          Amanda backed up a little because she saw his eyes and was a little startled by this but also confused because he sounded normal in the voice. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?" she asked still backing up.

          He soon came back with Lord Voldemort "I see you've awaken. It's about time. Your quite lucky your friend knows the little shield...So, you want to be a death eater, correct?"

          Amanda looked up at Voldie but didn't know what to say. After a while of silence she said, "No, that was Leigh's idea." she said and was still backing away from James and Voldie.

          James looked at Voldemort confused. He groaned and grabbed his head, sitting up. He looked at Voldemort and then caught Amanda's eyes. His were now perfectly hardened in a cold glare. He stood up and bowed to the Dark Lord.

          Amanda didn't know what to do now. She was wondering what James was doing and then realized that he was being taken over again.

          Lord Voldemort looked at James "Ah, so you do know who your master is. I think we need to teach these two also" he said his cold eyes looking down at Amanda and Leigh.

          Lucius was sending a cold glare to Potter the whole time resisting the urge to pull out his wand and cruse him. He glanced over at Amanda and Leigh and smirked when Voldemort said they would have to teach them as well. He looked at Leigh however and his stomach clenched again. It wouldn't matter if they tried to teach her who her master was, she would learn.

          "Loyal death eater, come over here" He said looking over his shoulder at all of them "Mr. Potter, come stand by me" He said pointing to a spot next to him "You will all divide into two and hurt them," he said pointing at Leigh and Amanda "until they bow down to me and not do it just so you will stop"

          "I don't care what you do to me. I will never bow down to you." she said and started backing up again.

  



	33. Chapter 33

                                                 33 

          Eirlmenn entered the forest then, silently. The mink like creature of Laral's flew over Amanda's head, unseen. Silently, she landed on James's shoulder, biting him squarely on the top of his arm. The odd creature leapt up, over to Amanda's shoulder, giving him an icy stare that would freeze anyone in their tracks, not to mention throw them off guard.

          Lucius sneered at Potter, loathing clear in his gray eyes. He divided into one of the groups around Amanda and removed his wand still in an ill temper. He looked down at Amanda still sneering his gray eyes looking into hers, hoping to find great fear.

          'Why does everything happen to me?' she asked herself. 'The person I hate the most just has to kill me doesn't he?' she said to herself again.

          "OK now, you may start" Voldemort grinned as he watched them.

          Lucius looked at the fellow Death Eaters, he decided to give someone else a chance to curse her. One of the Death Eaters raised their wand instead and pointed at her chest. She crackled darkly."Crucio!"Yelled Bellatrix.

          Eirlmenn seemed to stare Lucius down, her bright blue eyes intensely scathing. The mink like creature spread her wings in front of amanda's face, then leapt up, flying high into the trees and out of sight.

          Amanda was pushed back and the spell and fell down on her bottom. She groaned in pain and lay there on the ground but she wasn't about to bow down to the evil man, Voldemort.

          Voldemort watched Amanda fall to the ground and laughed "Ready to give up? Or haven't had enough?"

          "I don't give up that easily." she groaned and stood back up, "Back off buddy cause I am not going no where," she said and stared him straight in the eyes not showing any fear.

          "No you won't be going anywhere if we have to kill you" He grinned his cold eyes looking into hers.

          Amanda snorted in laughter and didn't say anything. She just cocked her head and got ready for the next spell.

          Laral flicked her wand at her feet before entering the forest. She floated a few inches off the ground, so as to not make noise. Frowning at her feet, they floated and inch or two higher. Looking ahead, she spotted Eirlmenn, who flew silently above her, ready to lead them.

  



	34. Chapter 34

                                                             34 

          Sirius looked up at her then ran into the forest. He stopped and tried to pick up everyone's scent as he waited for Laral.

          Laral gave him a warning look and flicked her wand at him, and he floated a few inches off the ground. Stepping forward, she stopped next to him and flicked her wand around rather elaborately. The air seemed cushioned and went silent around them. "Sirius Eirlmenn will lead us, but you got to be quiet okay? I'm taking the silence spell down, I'll try to put a charm up if you want me to, but chances are around the Dark Lord there will be protections and it will not work. Wag your tail three times if you want a charm up." With that she took down the spell and looked up at Eirlmenn, who circled above, waiting.

          Sirius didn't wag his tail; he just started walking He looked back at her to see if she was also walking.

          Shutting her eyes for a moment, Laral took a deep breath, and then quietly followed him, opening her eyes to catch the slightest movement. Eirlmenn soared above them, then circled, descending. The mink like creature Hopped on Sirius's head, then flew quietly and slowly in front of his nose. Laral's steady gaze watched him and her creation, making sure the white fur of her companion was not tempting to Sirius in the way that a squirrel's fur was to a normal dog.

          Laral help out her hand, her head turning quickly in the direction of a noise. Flicking her wand elaborately once more, she stooped down by Sirius. "You have to go on your own for a while.. Eirlmenn and I will go and make sure there are no patrols or protective curses around and disable them" With that she absentmindedly patted him on the head, then turned, flicking her wand and turning to the noise.

          Sirius followed the mink, showing no sign of being tempted by it. Sirius walked away from them; sniff the ground as he went.

  



	35. Chapter 35

                                              35

                    Voldmort walked over and looked at the people cursing Leigh "How about you, have you had enough"

          "Oh Voldie! Are you a little scared of me!? Awww I think you are. Come on. Give me all you got baldie Voldie." she said snickered. Sometimes she just cracks herself up!

          Leigh opened one eye and smiled at Amanda she had been awake the whole time, "You know your stronger than I thought." she said smiling as she eyed the snake, "Ok who's is that?" she said still holding the shield up pointing at the snake slightly amused.

          "I know. That is what I was trying to tell you the whole time. Thank you anyway. Oh by the way it is Voldie's." she said and smiled at Leigh.

          Leigh smiled and her hands started to glow silver and red again, "You know the shield will go down for a second when I cast this spell so be ready." she said as the light engulfed her body, she was waiting for Amanda's signal to use the spell.

          "Works for me. You can go ahead and let the shield down. Makes no difference to me," she said and put her hand up and then waved it down to show that she can put it down now.

          Leigh struggled to talk and concentrate, "If I put it down we'll surely die." she smiled and readied her spell," It's going down now!" she shouted as the light from her body shot into the snakes mouth making it's teeth disappear and it's mouth sewn shut. Leigh glowed green and yellow again and put the shield back up and sat down panting.

          Amanda rolled her eyes and said, "All right then," she said and sat down because there was nothing else to do.

          Leigh coughed up some blood and stood up looking at Lucius and to James, "Why is it when something bad happens your here Lucius?" she asked wiping away the blood on her face, and looking at Voldemort. "And why do you not think we can become death eaters? I wanted to join my friend Lucius here and follow along, so if you do not think I am strong enough your greatly mistaken." she said smiling and looking back at Amanda, "So what'll we do now? Do you still want to be a death eater? Because I think were going to die here.," she said sarcastically trying to lighten up their situation.

          Amanda stood also looking at Leigh with sorrowful eyes, "I don't think I am going to be a death eater. You can but I'm not. I can't and won't become one even if they did let me," she said and looked at Lucius and Voldemort and she narrowed her eyes at them. She wondered if Leigh and Amanda were really going to die there. She could only wonder. If she knew Lucius and Voldemort they wouldn't let her leave alive. They might let Leigh if she becomes a death eater but Amanda probably leave alive because she didn't become one.

          Leigh sighed and looked at Lucius, "How did this ever happen?" she asked him smiling weakly, she could feel her eyes begin to get teary, 'No! I won't cry I'm stronger than that! No matter how hopeless this is I need to be strong for everyone not just myself!' she thought and fought the urge to cry right then and there. "Lucius if there is one thing you could ever do for me it's let me become a death eater and let Amanda go she has no part in this." she said with pleading eyes, but she knew it was hopeless, but she had to try.

          Leigh stood there sighed and got enough energy to call someone she smirked and told Kresa to call Hanesl, Manten, Kyra, Jease and his whole tribe of goblins, she added to be prepared for the worst when her energy wore out, "Well it looks like I'm out of commission for awhile." she smirked and fell down on the ground.

          Amanda looked at Leigh with sympathetic eyes and then looked at the ground quickly after that. She didn't know what to say. Was there anything she could say? Amanda now felt weak... weak like and helpless just like a baby. Amanda looked around the area and then her eyes locked on Lucius Malfoys'. Why did her eyes lock on his? This was strange.

          Kresa had gotten together all of the unicorns she knew and were running to Manten and Kyra, they ran for five minutes and found them, kresa told them what Leigh had said they nodded and they all ran off to find Jease and his tribe. Jease was telling stories to some other goblins when they arrived they told him the same and he got all of the male goblins and they all rode on the unicorns, finally they were off to find Leigh.

  



	36. Chapter 36

                                        36

          Laral silently came closer, her wand up and tight in her hand, Eirlmenn flying by her shoulder and head. She didn't want to compromise her cover just yet. She hoped Sirius would stay quiet. The Gryffindor could be plainly oblivious to the positive sides of silence.

          A small figure wandered into the Forbidden Forest. He had not seen his friends today and had searched everywhere in the castle for them. Alas, they were nowhere to be found. Perhaps he had been wherever he was the past few days too long and his friends had all moved to another school. Anything was possible anyway. It wasn't _his_ fault that he had been absent so long. So here Peter was. In the Forbidden Forest. Normally, he would never come in, but he wanted to see his friends. He hadn't thought of searching in the Hospital Wing because, why, his friends were _the_ Marauders. They would never have to go to the Hospital Wing, he was sure. Hearing voices to his left, he creeped near to the group, peeking through the foliage. What he saw was a great shock to him. There was a rather ugly-looking git standing in the clearing surrounded by dangerous looking figures wearing masks and several girls from Hogwarts. Then he realized who the "ugly git" was. The Dark Lord! He let out some sort of a mixture between a squeak and a gasp, falling backwards onto the ground. And was that _James_ standing beside Voldemort? What was he doing? Fear and anxiety gripped his heart as he scrambled backwards, still on the ground and hoping that nobody had heard his squeak-gasp.

          Silently, Laral's unfocused gaze seems to intensify, and the air beneath her feet grows as she strengthens the spell. Finally, she stops, hovering in the trees and watching. She wasn't positive she should really even be helping them if her friends, or so called, were blind enough to go into the woods to disturb the Dark Wizard. What was wrong in their heads, she didn't know. Why had she bothered talking to them exactly? 'Note to self Laral, go with the individualist, and don't bother to be polite, or help someone when they get into trouble. Let them bail them selves out!' She looked down at the scene, shutting her eyes in frustration. She opened them as Eirlmenn Landed on her shoulder.

  



	37. Chapter 37

                        37

          Leigh poked the shield with her index finger and it went down she leaned against a tree and accepted her fate she would be tortured and kill her today and she didn't really care anymore.

          Amanda was a little surprised by this and stood up wondering what she was doing, "Leigh! What are you doing?!" she asked.

          "What does it look like I'm doing I'm waiting to be killed! Do you want a shield because I can make you one, or how about the bubble again?! I just hate this! Someone just kill me and get it over with!" she shouted and coughed up more blood. "Why I'm doing that is beyond me," she said not bothering to whip it away.

          Voldemort looked at Leigh "So you really want to be a death eater?" Binding wrapped her and Amanda to the tree.


	38. Chapter 38

                                      38 

          Sirius started to show his teeth, he was ready to jump out and attack when he heard Peter and looked in his direction.

          "Well you want to know what I think? Well here it is, shut up and get your booty over here! You are not going to get killed and no I don't want a bubble or a shield," she said and stepped closer to Leigh.

          "What have I been saying for the past two days!" she screamed at him angry as ever, "I'm on the verge right now of ripping you freaking head off!" she screamed some more and gasped for air.

          Leigh? Wasn't that- what was _she_ doing here? What was _everyone_ doing here? Peter sat up slightly, peering through the bushes at the crowd of people again. He fumbled with his wand, getting it out just in case, although everyone present was probably more skilled at magic than he. But you never can be sure. He just might be able to finish Voldie off with just one tap of his wand. A dreamy grin spread on his face as he floated away from reality. Yes... Everyone would be shocked how powerful little Peter was. He would save the world! Yes, yes, that was the perfect plan. Now, how does one do the stunning spell again?

          Sirius slowly walked over to Peter and bit his leg and let out a very quiet bark.

  



	39. Chapter 39

                                                   39

          Voldemort grinned "If only you could focus your energy to kill others...."He looked into Leigh's eyes "Are you ready to be a death eater"

          "What do I look like to you a freaking mage!?! What have I been saying?!?!? Are you going to make me kill someone or something?" she asked sarcastically, "And for your information I only use my energy to protect people not kill them! So if I joined you and someone was in trouble guess what I COULD HELP!!" she screamed and smiled.

          "YOWCH!" Peter called aloud, although the bite didn't hurt very much. He jumped about ten feet into the air. Immediately, he whirled around and pointed the wand at Sirius in defense, trembling as he did so. A _dog_? Peter looked closer, his wand hand dropping to his side involuntarily. _Sirius_. "There you a-" he started to say loudly, then remembered that there was a dark lord not too far away from him and promptly shut his mouth.

          Amanda stood against the tree not saying or doing anything because she had nothing to do.

          Voldemort looked at all the other death eater "You realize if you go against us, we'll have to kill you. "Voldemort grinned "Well, death eaters, we have a new member. Come over here Leigh"

Sirius bit him again warning him to stay quiet, but it was to late.

          Voldemort looked over at Peter and Sirius "Are you coming out now or I'll send someone in there to kill you"

          "Call me Kasume," she screamed and stood up, "One thing let her go." she said pointing to Amanda, "And what would make you think I would go against you? I'm not stupid.," she said sarcastically looking from voldemort to Amanda, "Amanda I'm sorry I had to join them for your safety I just hope they'll let you go." she whispered so only she could hear.

          Peter let out another squeak, partly because of Sirius' second bite and partly because Voldemort had noticed their presence. Feeling rather guilty for pulling Sirius down with him, he glanced at Sirius before shuffling out of the foliage and into the clearing. He avoided Voldemort's gaze, glancing elsewhere instead. "Er, hello."

          "Ok let miss Rose go. Kasume, shut it!"

          Tigress climbed towards the group of death eaters nervously, not quite sure what she would find. She silently cursed the gut feeling that something bad was happening. Finally getting to the source of the noises, she peeked through a large clump of leaves and stifled a gasp, she crouched silently as her nervousness melted away to be replaced by alertness and curiosity, she leaned forward slightly, trying to hear what was being said.

          Leigh smiled at Amanda and motioned for her to leave, "I'll be fine I'm glad you can leave go on now before he changes his mind." she said smiling broadly, "Why hello Peter long time no see." she said crossing her arms and then shut up because Voldemort told her to.

          Amanda stood at a normal height and stared at Leigh for a long time before running out of the forest and stopped at the lake. She looked around and then sat down.

          Leigh smiled glad that Amanda had gotten out of there while she still could, Leigh then turned back to peter with amusement, "So peter-Chan what might you be doing here?" she asked smiling still.

          Tigress couldn't hold in her gasp of surprise as Voldemort allowed Amanda to leave the forest without harming her. She forgot to breathe quietly as she ran the scene through her head, then remembered suddenly where she was and looked worriedly back at Voldemort eyes wider then usual, wondering if any of them heard her.

          Sirius walked out behind Peter and barked at voldemort

          "Is that your dog Pettigrew?"Voldemort said looking at 'snuffles' "You better shut it up before I kill both of you" His cold eyes now looked into Peter's "What are you doing here?

          Leigh looked at voldemort and finally said something. "I'll be right back I'm only going over there for a second." she said pointing to the right where a little lake was, "I need to get my powers back and that will help." she said and walked over drinking some of the water almost all of her strength came back immediately, she smiled and walked back to the group. Some of the death eaters were staring at her like she was crazy." What are you staring at!" she shouted at them and crossed her arms again.

  



	40. Chapter 40

                                                  40

          Peter nudged Sirius lightly, trying to get him to quiet down. He really didn't feel like dying today. His gaze darted to Leigh, but he wasn't sure whether or not he should answer her, for fear of angering Voldemort. Instead, he searched for the answer to the Dark Lord's question. "Well, I, uh... I was looking for my friends..." he replied truthfully, hoping that he would get out of this mess alive. 

          Sirius looked up at Peter and started barking again

          Lord Voldemort walked over to Peter "Looking for your friends? Well, do you see any here?" He said unaware, James, and 'snuffles' were is friends.

                    Tigress sighed with relief and hated herself mentally for it. 'Oh yes, get off for being stupid before and make more noise' She thought to herself, she pulled back slightly, hoping she wouldn't be seen.

          Leigh looked at Peter with sympathy 'I wonder if I should help him lets see I need a quick excuse think think!' she screamed to herself, "Umm Voldemort sir umm he came to see me you see we were supposed to meet here before all of this happened." she said hoping he would believe her. 

          Sirius looked at Leigh 'She's a traitor! She's on there side!' he thought to himself.

          Voldemort raised an eyebrow at Leigh "A Slytherin was meeting a Gryffindor in the forest, with is dog. I find that very...odd"

          "Voldemort Peter is my boyfriend that is his pet dog we were supposed to meet for a date today." she said swallowing her pride, "There is no doubt I am loyal to you but as you can see I'm not an ordinary Slytherin." she said walking over to them arms still crossed.

          He stared from Voldemort to Leigh and back to Voldemort again. What was she talking about?

          "No we wer-" He stopped. She was loyal to Voldemort? He stared at her again in shock. "You're on _his_ side?" he asked in disbelief. Leigh, of all people.

          Voldemort looks around "Meeting dismissed, everyone leave."

          Sirius runs out of the forest.

          Leigh sighed and nodded, "For Amanda's safety I had to." she said shrugging, "Had I not joined he would have killed Amanda and I both, I despise him but I am under oath to not betray him in anyway so I follow under his orders." she spat out, "And yes we were supposed to meet here remember?" she said trying to get him to play along.

          Tigress shuddered slightly as the death eaters apparated with loud popping noises. She watched the remaining people cautiously, not sure if she should make herself known or not.

          Leigh sighed and started to walk back to the grounds, "Peter if you do not wish to speak with me again I'll understand." she said crossing her arms still walking through the forest.

          Tigress followed Leigh trough the forest, oblivious to the loud cracking branches behind her as she jumped off of them.

          Peter stared at where Voldemort had been standing. Well, he certainly left fast.

          He only faintly heard Leigh's voice, as he was still under shock. James and Leigh were on Voldemort's side? When did that happen? Who was Amanda? He dropped down to the ground in a sitting position, staring off into space. What had happened while he was wherever he was a few days ago?

          He snapped out of his daze. "What?" His gaze wandered about. Where in the world did Sirius go? Seeing that Leigh was leaving, he ran up to catch up to her. He had a whole list of questions in his mind to ask her.

          Leigh smiled and looked over her shoulder a little she didn't care if she was being followed at the moment she needed to talk to Manten and Kyra about her situation, she walked a little more and found them sitting waiting for her they stood up and ran to her, "Hi guys." she said smiling weakly, "What's wrong?" asked Manten, "Well you guys need to go hide in the forest for awhile until I straiten some things out ok?" they understood and handed Leigh her bag, they hugged her and were gone, Leigh sighed and went back to drag Lucius out of the forest she found him exactly where they had left him, she smiled and pulled out her wand, "Wingardium Leviosa!" she shouted and Lucius was lifted she walked to the ground and sat down Lucius still floating behind her.

  



	41. Chapter 41

                                              41

                    Leigh sat down under a cherry blossom tree and tried to think strait what did she just do? She put her thoughts aside and started to sing, she always sings when she's bored so she just sat there under the tree singing.

          Tigress leapt easily from a tree on the edge of the forest onto the ground she walked briskly over to Leigh and stood in front of her, glowering. "Well?" She said quietly wondering what Leigh planned on doing.

          Leigh sighed and looked at Tigress, "Well what I don't have a plan, I might as well just follow orders and stay there I can't kill anyone and he only let me join because I could protect the other death eaters so I won't harm anyone, the truth is I don't know what to do." she said laying back on the grass and staring up into the tree.

          "Tigress have you seen Amanda? I think she might be angry with me for doing this she didn't look to happy when she left the forest." she said as a blossom fell on her nose.

          Tigress shook her head and continued to glare at Leigh. "You really think it's that simple don't you? Do you believe that he's always going to just let you be there? He's the sort of person or whatever the hell he is that enjoys death and pain and expects his followers to entertain him." She sighed and turned away walking steadily away from Leigh towards the Lake, angry and not wanting to face Leigh.

          "Who would have known saving a person's life could make everyone angry at you." she whispered to herself and cried a little bit, she sat up and leaned against the tree wiping he eyes out, "See if I ever help anyone again this is where it gets me." she said and kept her eyes on the ground.

          Leigh stopped crying and stood up, "I wonder where peter went? He was right behind me in the woods where did he go?" she asked and looked around.

Leigh sat back down and pulled out her green and silver journal with a huge snake on the front. "Well I had better get used to being alone for now." she sighed and opened her journal and began to write in it.


	42. Chapter 42

                                           42

          At the lake Amanda sat down and the anger started building up in her. 'How could she do this to me?' she thought to herself. All of this anger was making her really mad and she couldn't take it anymore. Amanda picked up a couple of rocks and threw them in the water until the giant squid threw them back out. She continued to walk around the lake mad at Leigh and hoping Sirius would come because he said that they needed to talk.

          Tigress walked stiffly over to the Lake, angry and confused. "Why would Leigh do that?" She asked herself. She glanced at Amanda and winced slightly, remembering the agony she had caused her. She shook her head and shuddered, deciding that as long as she stayed reasonably away from Amanda, nothing could happen. Tigress sat down and whipped out her journal, scribbling quickly and angrily splattering ink as she released some of her anger on the little book.

          Eirlmenn fluttered over, hanging above Tigress's shoulder for a moment, then out over the lake, but not far out.

          Tigress glanced up from her journal and sighed, tossing over on top of her book bag. "Hullo strange little creature." She said wondering whom it belonged to it had to be wizard created. . "You were in the hospital wing while Amanda was possessed weren't you." She smiled in recognition and glanced upward as Ayla flew over to her and landed on her shoulder. "Hello Ayla," She crooned softly. "Where's Jondlar been? I haven't seen you two together for awhile..." The owl hooted proudly and rubbed her heart-shaped face along Tigress' cheek.

          Laral silently came up behind Tigress, the spell still on to make her hover. Absentmindedly, she looked out across the lake, watching Eirlmenn flitt around. She stood, or rather hovered, a few inches off the ground, in silence.

          Tigress tilted her head slightly, she had a strange feeling, like she was being watched, and she looked around, confused for a moment, and smiled wearily when she saw Laral. "Hullo." She said quietly turning to watch the flying mink-like creature over the lake.

          The mink like creature flew up, spinning around agilely as the light hit her bright white fur. Her strikingly bright blue eyes fell behind Tigress as she gracefully flitted down, spiraling as she made her way to Laral, where she continued to flitt around her head for a moment before settling down to rest on her shoulder. Laral didn't even glance down at the creature as she stared out across the lake in a quiet unfocused stance.

          Amanda walked around the lake and sat down by some sort of weird looking rock, I think. She stared at the lake for a while thinking about what Sirius had to say and of course Leigh becoming a death eater.

          Tigress sighed, not looking at Laral again. "So it belongs to you?" She asked, "What exactly is it? Or is it a Summon..."

          Laral said nothing in response but smiled only barely, practically unseen. The mink-like Eirlmenn did not move, staying on Laral's shoulder and looking out at a closer part of the lake than Laral did.

          Laral smiled faintly, not moving her eyes or her body, Eirlmenn did not move either. "She is Eirlmenn." Laral stood quietly yet; thinking back on the time Eirlmenn was created. "Explanation is not simple to say in the least."

          Tigress sighed, nodding in understanding, then looked inquiringly at Kayla, she inspected the owl closely, noting her slightly thinner look, her ruffled feathers, and the proud gleam in her eyes, she frowned and looked out at the Lake, she was sure she knew those symptoms, but she couldn't quite place what it was...

  



	43. Chapter 43

                                           43

          Amanda got bored so she brought out her journal and started writing in it. This is what she wrote: --Today I was led to the forest and as Voldie and then he left my body because he only used my body to get me for target practice for the death eaters. Narcissa used Imperio curse but I resisted and then Lucius used Cruciatus Curse but that spell hit me hard and knocked me out for about 5 minutes. Leigh came and tried to help me and in the end she joined as a death eater and I got away. Now everyone is mad at Leigh for becoming a death eater but she doesn't understand why because she was just trying to save me. I really feel sorry for her. So after all of that I got out of the forest and now I am sitting by the lake and writing in my journal. When I have more time I will write some more. Well see you. Bye.

          After Amanda finished writing in her journal, she put it back in her bag and stood up to go somewhere away from the lake. When she stood up she tried to put the book in her bag but she missed and it landed in the lake! She didn't know what to do because it was to far away to reach.

          After screamed at herself because this was just one bad day and now something else bad happened. She set down her bag and took off her shoes and the outer part of her shirt. She dived in to the lake not caring what she was wearing. If that journal got in to the wrong hands her life would be really humiliating. She swam and swam until she reached the journal, which was soaking, and grabbed it not caring if the giant squid was by. She swam until something grabbed her leg and tried to pull her under. She tried to swim up but she couldn't because she had to let go of her journal to stay up on top of the water. Before she went all the way under she threw her journal as far as she could so it didn't get in her way of trying to get up. She got a little tired so she went under for a minute and then tried to get the thing off her. After she got it off she swam back to the surface and swam as fast as she could before to the shore because he knew it would come back. When she got up she plopped on the ground and tried to catch her breath. This has been the most exhausting day ever for her. After Amanda chilled out on the ground she stood up and got her wand and said a spell to make her clothes dry. She decided to go to the Entrance Hall. She stood up and walked to the castle. She walked only a couple of steps before she saw Lucius Malfoy.

  



	44. Chapter 44

                                         44

          Lucius threw the oak doors open and stormed in scowling. If he found Leigh things would not be pretty. And after he found her he was surly going to write to the Dark Lord telling him about the true Leigh. She would probably betray them, she always wanted to be an auror He also planned on finding Severus telling him he had become a death eater.

          Amanda walked in and saw Lucius and tried to ignore him. She walked over to the fountain and sat on the rim and brought out her homework and tried to do it in peace, which she doubts will happen.

          Lucius walked over to Amanda "One word! "He warned, "one word about what you saw and you will beg for death!" he glared at her for a moment then walked away still wanting to find Leigh.

          "Yes Ma'am!!" she said and saluted him and then laughed.

          Lucius spun on his heel and walked back over to her faster this time, his gray eyes flashing dangerously. "Did you like crucio?" he spat, his lip curling in a sneer.

          "Well actually now that you mention it... I'm kind of used to it. I mean since I've had it happen to me so many times you know," she said and put her hand to her chin like she was thinking and laughed again.

          Lucius glared "Perhaps...but there are other ways of hurting someone...even without magic..."he hissed "I suggest you just hold your tongue...or you may find it gone..."he sneered and walked off robes billowing behind him as he left for the dungeons.

          "Right... I'll keep that in mind Lucy. Oh by the way... Can I call you Lucy? It is much better the Lucius." she said and made a face like it's something is disgusting, "Thanks a lot Lucy." she said and stood up and walked right passed him, and waved as she passed.

          Lucius stood in the spot for a long time after she said that stunned by her talking to him that way. 'Is she not scared of me?' he asked himself. 'Well obviously you dim-wit!' he also said to himself. Sometimes he thinks he has a split personality but you never know. 

  



	45. Chapter 45

          Amanda walked a little ways in to the halls and corridors with her head down. It just so happens that Sirius was walking the other way with his head up staring at the ceiling. Amanda walked a little farther and accidentally ran in to Sirius not knowing he was there, "I'm sor…" she started to say but ended when she saw who it was. She was still obviously mad at him for dissing her at the Hospital Wing. 

          Sirius looked up at Amanda and turned around the other way then turned to her again and said, "Listen I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier. I was out of my mind. I didn't know what I was doing. I don't want you dead. I really didn't mean what I said," he said closed his eyes said. That was a load off his chest. He has been wanting to say that forever to her and he really meant it too. 

          Amanda sighed and said, "Listen. I'm sorry that I got really upset about it to. I know you were just trying to help your friend. I accept your apology. Will you accept mine?" she said and smiled a weak smile.

          "Yeah of course," he said and smiled the same weak smile, "Hug?" she asked and laughed a little. He held out his arms for her.

          Amanda walked a little forward and hugged him. After she pulled away she laughed a little and wiped away a little tear that was forming in her eye. How could she be so ignorant? She loved Sirius but it was her fault that they broke up in the first place. Well, now she was just glad that they apologized and are back together. "So now that we are together again, I will start trusting you more and let you have your space when you want it." She said like nothing happened.      

          "Right. Good. I will start paying a little more attention to you but not always." He said and laughed, "Well I have to go to the Gryffindor Common Room because I am supposed to un-wrap a present I got from mom." He said and waved and then walked away.

          "Alright. Well see you later." She said and waved back and walked in the opposite direction then him. She had a smile on her face the whole way up to the common room.

  



	46. Chapter 46

                           46

          Sirius walked back up to the common room and said the password then walked up to the boy's dormitory. He changed in to his pajamas and opened the present his mom gave him. It had scarlet wrapping paper with a gold ribbon on it. It was in a box so he opened that as well. It turned out to be a new type of pen that there selling in Diagon Alley. He saw when he went shopping but it was way to expensive for him. He smiled and said thank you to his mom in his mind. He always hated his mom and she always hated him so something must be wrong or maybe she just changed. He climbed in the bed and fell asleep right away. He was so wiped out from the previous day but he doesn't know why.

          Amanda walked in to the Hufflepuff common room and walked in to the girl's dormitory and changed as well. Most of the girls were already asleep so she tried to be very quiet. It was at least 10:45 at night. She climbed in to bed and sat up for a little while to think about the next day.

  



	47. Chapter 47

                                      47

          The very next morning, Amanda woke up at about 9:00 Am and got dressed. She changed in to a light blue shirt that had a golden letter A in the top left hand corner of the shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She went down to the Hufflepuff common room and sat on the black and red couch. She slumped down for a minute and then suddenly remembered about breakfast. She walked down to the Great Hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Amanda didn't have an appetite so she just let the bacon and toast sit on her plate while she waited for Sirius. Every once in a while she took a sip or two from her goblet filled with pumpkin juice.


	48. Chapter 48

                 48

          In the boys dorm for Gryffindor's, Sirius Black awoke and changed in to the blue jeans his mom sent him and a black shirt.  He walked in to the common room just like his normal routine and was surprised to see James Potter was already awake. He smiled and went down and sat next to him, "So James. Did you have a good dream last night? You were talking about Lily!" he asked and quirks and eyebrow.

          James looked over and saw Sirius, "Hey Padfoot! Morning to you to. N… no. Why would I dream about Lily?" he asked and started blushing a deep shade of scarlet. He always loved Lily Evans, his wanna-be-girlfriend. He has had a crush on her ever since their sixth year. Until recently Lily always said no to James' offer. Why just last week Lily gave in to her temptation. She said yeah to going to going to Hogsmeade with him. He was bugging so much so she just gave in. She might…just might, say yes to going out with him.

          Sirius smirked like he does every time he doesn't believe what James is saying and denying. "Come on Jamsie old boy. You know you love Evans. How would you explain asking her to Hogsmeade with you? Huh? Tell me James. Please explain your self," he said and sighed. He stood up and stretched as he yawned. 

          James stood as well for he really wanted to change the subject. "Yeah what ever. Do you want to go down to the Great Hall?" he asked as he put his Gryffindor robe over his back. He started walking to the portrait hole getting ready to leave.

          Sirius nodded and quickly followed James' pace. "Yeah and maybe, hopefully, see Evans down there," he said as a chuckled erupted in his throat.

          James glared daggers at him but nodded and chuckled as well. "Yeah. Let's go down. Maybe, hopefully, you'll see Amanda down there." He said and chuckled.

  



	49. Chapter 49

                   49

          They walked down the long deserted corridors down to the enormous Great Hall. Sirius spotted Amanda and ran over to her and laid his head on her shoulder and laughed, "Hello love. How're you this fine morning?" he asked and laughed.

          James instantly spotted the beautiful red head and walked smoothly over to her. He put his arm over her shoulder and announced, "Hello Evans. How're you think fine morning?" he asked then spotted Sirius over by Amanda. He sighed and grabbed Lily's arm lightly and brought her over to Sirius and Amanda where they sat down in front of them at the Hufflepuff table.

          Amanda laughed and saw James and Lily sit in front of them, "Hey ya'll. What's up?" she asked to them then turned smoothly back to Sirius, "Hey love. I am perfectly dandy this morning," he said and laughed softly.

          Sirius smiled to Amanda and kept his head rested on her shoulder as he sat down close to Amanda.

          Lily looked at James, "Hello James. I am fine," she said and grinned. She knew she liked James a lot. 

          James started to say something along the lines of, "Will yo…." But stopped because Lily interrupted immediately.

          "Yes James. I will go out with you," she said and blushed a deep scarlet because she accidentally blurted that out.

          Sirius and Amanda were across the table snickering at each other in amusement that Lily said yes to James. They shook their heads and just listened.

          James turned red from embarresment as well. "Uhhh…ok" he said and grinned.

          And there ends the new beginning of Lily and James' relationship and Sirius and Amanda's on going relationship. They were happy with their partners in life and hoped it stayed that way forever. But life goes on in this world but it could end in an instant also. Hold on to what you cherish the most and never give it up. Stand up for you're self and others in a respectable way but only if you really believe in it. This isn't the end but the beginning of a bright new path.


End file.
